


Lapvonnie Week: Origins

by needforsuv



Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Dates, Lapvonnie, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: Aka: A Match Made in HeavenA whole week of Lapvonnie goodness (I may or may not have made up the event).I blame you E350tb, you've only deepened my love for this ship; now I'm HOOKED!(I also may or may not have knocked these out in less than 1 week.)So just enjoy my attempt at a themed week… (and just arbitrarily starting it whenever)





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing some more Stevonnie Fluff, stay tuned.
> 
> Slightly different canon to my planned fics in that some events were moved around the timeline or changed for the sake of making this work.
> 
> There might be bits of Lore scattered around just to make this stand on its own; sorry, not sorry. You have to round out the universe to make it work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question is asked.

It was Steven and Connie’s wedding, or more accurately, their fusion ceremony. They had been dating for a few years at this point and had gotten ever-more attached to each other – literally. Everyone – Dr Maheswaran included – had noticed the increasing presence of Stevonnie; eventually, they were Stevonnie more than they were themselves. Obviously, everyone loved Stevonnie; they were just so great! And so, after some encouragement and with the support of the diamonds, they had popped the question. Jambuds united forever – an embodiment of more than just flexibility, love, and trust; but also the many adventures and challenges they had faced and overcome together.

This left Lapis feeling a bit… odd. She was truly happy that they’ve found each other; however, she couldn’t help but feel a little… alone. Peridot had Amethyst, Garnet was herself, Pearl was with Blue and Yellow Pearl, Lars and Sadie were even married; but here she was, alone. Even though she had found Peridot to be a great friend, she wasn’t her type, and there was something about Stevonnie that she couldn’t take her mind off of…

Soon, the ceremony was over, and Lapis was awakened from her daze by the sound of the Diamond’s ships leaving the atmosphere. They had made time in their busy schedules to attend the ceremony, and yet, here she was, sitting back and doing nothing. She looked around as she watched the guests leave, leaving only herself and Stevonnie on the beach. The beach where so many memories had been made…

 

Stevonnie had noticed that Lapis was still half zoned out, looking at them almost sheepishly, when they approached.

“Um, Lapis? Are you ok? You’ve been… kinda out of it for the whole thing…”

“It’s nothing, Stevonnie; just thinking about things… Sorry for not paying attention… I loved the reception by the way.”

“Feels weird to call it a wedding, but I guess it was easier to get people on board with that than you know…”

“Good thing Garnet’s explained fusion then, I guess; and thank the Stars they didn’t ask any follow up questions about you know…”

“Yeah, I know; I don’t even have all the answers, but I’ve got an eternity to figure it out! I’ve gotta think 3 times as hard all the time now! Now I know why Garnet’s so quiet all the time!”

Lapis let out a snort and laughed. Although Lapis enjoyed Steven’s jokes – which were more often than not, puns missing their mark –, Stevonnie’s effortless delivery and breadth meant it was impossible not to laugh every time, giving her a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Lapis said as she hugged the fusion, “I’m probably a mess right now, but I’m glad you are always there to help me.”

“No prob, Bob.”

“So, Maheswaran-Universe huh?”

“Yep, couldn’t pick between my favourites, can I now?”

“I guess so…”

Throughout the whole conversation, Stevonnie couldn’t help but feel like they were still missing part of the picture. This wasn’t just about Lapis feeling ‘left out’ with Peridot and Pearl; it was something else – they just needed her to talk, and they had the perfect idea.

“So, Beach Summer Fun Buddy, want to grab something to eat? Talk things out?”

“Sure, why not; nothing bad is gonna happen anyway…”

“Well then, let’s go!” Stevonnie exclaimed as they led Lapis away giddily, to The Big Donake.

 

Lapis didn’t usually eat; while she no longer found it disgusting, it was also pointless to her; however, she enjoyed the social aspect and often made exceptions for it. Today was one such occasion. The Big Donake was a hybrid Donut and Cake shop/bakery ran by Lars; years ago, donut sales were at an all-time low and Dewey and the company were out of options. Out of desperation, they had managed to convince Lars to help turn things around. Combining his baking prowess and footprint of the franchise, they had achieved the impossible – they were now the number one in baked goods nationwide. It was fitting then, that Stevonnie had chosen this as the location of their ‘date’. Lapis was certain Stevonnie knew what she was thinking about, but could tell they were hesitant too; maybe, this would help them find the right words.

 

Sitting down at a table, Lapis and Stevonnie looked over the menu and ordered their food; two Pink Lars’s for Stevonnie, a Rainbow Pear cupcake for Lapis, and a banana smoothie to share. The waitperson was one of many gems who had come to Earth looking for a change of scenery, and was one of the reasons why the chain was so successful. It turned out that they had great aptitude for baking, a perfect work ethic, and most importantly, an independent supply chain – many jobs had simply been vacant due to disinterest and gems were all too happy to help. Lars and Peridot only had to give them a little guidance and they were pros in no time.

“Here’s your order,” The waitress said after a few minutes, “Fresh from the oven, courteous of gem tech.”

“Thanks!” Stevonnie said as they paid.

“Not a problem, enjoy!”

“Will do!”

 

Lapis stared at her cupcake and began peeling the wrapper off; unsurprisingly, it came off cleanly. For all the wonders of ‘instant’ baking, you still needed wrappers for texture, good thing it was edible then. She threw the wrapper into her mouth as Stevonnie began to eat their first donut.

“Mmm… this is so good! I can’t believe this is 99% sugar and fat free, it tastes just like ‘old school’ donuts but it has no trans-fats… mmm… yum!”

“Watching your figure, are we?” Lapis asked after she swallowed the cupcake wrapper which tasted like chocolate.

“Oh you!” They replied with a blush.

Lapis watched on in amusement as she took a bite of her cupcake. Stevonnie was right, it tasted fantastic whilst being much healthier than ‘conventional’ ‘junk food’ – not that it really mattered for gems; they could eat butter all day and not gain a single gram – you’d still have to be sensible about the portions, but it just meant you could have it every day (as part of a varied diet of course). The favours were just simply, spectacular and breathtaking to say the least – much like Stevonnie was right now, grinning ear to ear stuffing their face into the donut. As Lapis continued eating her cupcake, her eyes never left Stevonnie, and their eyes never left her. No words were said as they finished the last of the food and drank their smoothie together. Lapis always enjoyed spending time with them; whether they were Stevonnie or Steven and Connie, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was seeing that bright goofy smile and having fun. With a slurp, the last drops of the smoothie were gone and they were once again, alone with their thoughts.

 

“So Lapis, are you feeling better now?” Stevonnie asked with a gentle smile on their face.

“Yeah, this… it’s nice… Relaxing and calming…”

“Glad you loved it.”

“Stevonnie,” Lapis began hesitantly, “do you ever think about what being a fusion means for relationships?”

“With others? Like mom and dads?”

“Kinda. I know they all love you just the same; but I mean you know…”

“Well… we’ve been a pair pretty much ever since we met... so, I don’t think it changes anything with Steven and Connie’s friends.” Stevonnie replied slightly nervously, avoiding the topic.

“I think we both know what this is about. You’re smart and I’m not naïve. Stevonnie, I’ve seen the way you look at me…”

“And I see the way you look at me too,” They replied sheepishly.

“So, I don’t get what’s the problem?”

“But… it’s so soon after our wedding, don’t you think…”

“Stevonnie, nobody is going to be upset; you’re unique and wonderful. Don’t let what anyone else thinks stop you doing what you love. They are not you and you’re not them.”

“Right...”

“I know this might be a little weird, but wouldn’t you rather figure this out together? You’re an experience, labels don’t apply to you! And I guess this is new for all of us, but someone’s gotta do it.”

“Yeah!” Stevonnie replied enthusiastically, “We’re Beach Summer Fun Buddies, nothing can stop us! So Lapis, would you…?”

“Only if you’re okay with it, Beach Summer Fun Buddy.”

“You know I can’t say no to you,” Stevonnie replied with a giggle.

“Same, I can’t say no to you either. Let’s figure ‘us’ out together shall we?”

“Yep, let’s do that. Love doesn’t have to be just about two people…”

“So… would you call this a date then?” Lapis asked with one eyebrow raised.

Stevonnie just winked and made a goofy face without saying anything. What they had didn’t need words or definitions, all that they needed was seeing each other smile and enjoying themselves. Much like Steven and Connie, this was one trail that had to be forged on their own; but they had each other and Stevonnie’s love knew no bounds.

“Come on, you goofball!” Lapis called out as she approached the door, Stevonnie still sitting in the seat.

“Coming!” They replied as they got to their feet.

Lapis smiled as she watched Stevonnie awkwardly attempt to offer help – the gem waitress had no choice but to politely oblige – some things never did change… Eventually, Stevonnie made it to the door and Lapis summoned her wings for flight.

“Where to, my Diamond?”

“Where the wind takes thee, oh Loyal Lazuli!”

With that, they took off giggling, leaving beach city far behind – for now.


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst suspects something.

Not long after the wedding, Amethyst had noticed that there was something different between Lapis and Stevonnie. Sure, they had fun together before, but never anything like this… Holding hands, kissing, hugs lasting longer than 1 minute, just to name a few. She was smart enough to know what this meant, seeing as how she was the one to have called out Steven and Connie to begin with; but she knew she couldn’t say anything until they said it. So she waited.

She had to admit, they were both quite the catch; however, there was still a slim possibility that there were just friends. Until she was sure, she would let them do their thing; worrying was for pearl.

Over the following weeks, she noticed that they left the house together more and more. They were adults, so it wasn’t like they were breaking any rules or had to be stopped. It was just frustrating seeing them figure themselves out, it was like Steven and Connie, but worse. They were adults, but if you saw them, you’d be forgiven for mistaking them for two awkward teenagers in love.

Stevonnie and Lapis often had ‘tea’ at The Big Donake, which was rather unusual for the latter, seeing as how she never ate much before. Of all the gems on Earth, mostly only Quartzes had enjoyed eating, the few ‘aristocratic’ or ‘rarer’ gems present were simply indifferent – they liked the taste, but didn’t like what happened afterwards – and just ate to socialise and appreciate the taste. To them, eating food had little value otherwise when so many humans were still hungry. Gem tech may seem like magic, but Steven had made it clear that gems should only intervene if continued existences of species are threatened.

“Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, and you feed him for a lifetime.” He quoted.

And he was right, man had to learn, just like gems did; but if they’re not killing themselves, becoming extinct or wiping the planet clean of life, it was okay. Besides, the empire still had issues to contend with.

 

Although Stevonnie liked Fry Bits and Pizza, Lapis thought they were quite drab, being food only meant to fill your stomach. It was just potatoes and bread with toppings, there just wasn’t much craft and sophistication to be had. They’d still eat them together, occasionally, but it seemed like sweet foods is something that they both appreciated.

Eating habits aside, they had also been going out together at all times of day. Amethyst presumed they were dates and didn’t want to intrude. ‘Gotta let ‘Von work that funky flow.’ She told herself.

Peridot and Pearl had been a little suspicious, but being the still mostly clueless nerds they are, they figured it was just friendly fun. Amethyst couldn’t blame them, in their mind; Steven was still just a little kid who was excited about gem stuff, with his Jambud by his side, and Lapis their ticket to their wildest fantasies. They weren’t wrong, Stevonnie was still 3 inside, excited about every new thing they encountered; still happy to play out whatever plot came to their mind.

Often, they would come home either soaking wet or be covered in whatever. Watching Pearl tell them to clean up was still hilarious. Sooner or later, they would say it, and Amethyst would DEFINITELY drag Pearl out of whatever she was doing just to tell her.

 

A few months later, it was that day. Amethyst, like usual, had been hanging out in the rafters, watching – shape shifted into an owl. Stevonnie and Lapis had just finished watching a movie on Steven’s TV and had decided to relax on the couch. How nobody noticed yet, was a mystery; perhaps they just wanted them to say it first – seeing as how awkward Steven was with Connie.

“You know Lapis,” Stevonnie said as they turned towards the water gem, “These last few months have been fantastic. I got to see so much of Earth and all the things we did together, it really made me think.”

“Yeah?” Lapis asked, ”What is it? I’ve been thinking too, about us.”

“Oh, that. Lapis, I think it’s safe to say that I’ve got feelings for you. I mean every time we’ve been together it felt like I was Steven and Connie all over again, but better you know. I’m together and I’m me; but I’ve still got so much love to give.”

“I can’t say I don’t have feelings for you either. Steven had saved me from the mirror and I could never thank him enough; however, you are the star that shines in my life now. You mean the world to me, Stevonnie. I wasn’t ever sure what I had with Steven and Connie, but I definitely know what I have with you. You bring joy to life and I can see that you like being with me too…”

“What you mean to say is…”

Up in the rafters, Amethyst struggled to contain her excitement.

“I love you Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe!”

“I love you too, Lapis Lazuli. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“YES! Aren’t we already?” Lapis asked as Stevonnie giggled, “So what about Steven and Connie?”

“Well, to an extent, Steven does have feelings for you, but you know, he and Connie also really like each other more. I can’t say Connie isn’t a little ‘gay’ herself. Who can’t be in this family am I right?”

Lapis burst out laughing, “But you know what that means?”

“We can all be together and be happy! Steven and Connie wins, we win, I win, and you win! Who cares what shippers say, Stevonnie and Lapis forever!”

“Come here you!” Lapis said as she leaned in for a kiss.

 

For Amethyst, this was the cue. While they were distracted by their kiss, she ducked into her room, burst through to Pearl’s room and woke them both up from their nap.

“PEARL YOU HAVE GOT TO COME SEE THIS!”

“Amethyst, calm down what’s the hurrryyyyyy…” Pearl trailed off as she, along with Blue Pearl, was dragged back into the house.

The sight that greeted them was nothing short of spectacular, Stevonnie and Lapis were deep in a kiss, still completely oblivious to the situation.

“Now that’s what I call a kiss!” Amethyst announced, startling them both.

While they had kissed before, those had only lasted moments; this was something else entirely.

“Um… Look Pearl… I…” Stevonnie tried to stammer out a response, but to no avail.

“OH MY STARS STEVONNIE, YOU AND LAPIS!? THIS IS WONDERFUL! Tell me everything!” Pearl shouted in excitement as her anxiety vanished.

“Pearrllll…” They tried to protest, but were hushed by her.

“Shh… oh my babies, come here you!” Pearl said as she tackled both Lapis and Stevonnie into an almost crushing hug.

 

Amethyst prodded Blue Pearl for a response, but she simply brushed away her hair to reveal sparkling baby blue eyes.

“The diamonds are going to be ecstatic when they find out!” She exclaimed.

“Are Pearls always like this?” Amethyst asked Lapis, who just shrugged in response.

“Oh Lapis, I can’t think of a better person than you to be with my precious Stevonnie. Now do take care of them okay or momma Pearl is gonna get ya!” Pearl continued, causing them to both blush.

“Thanks… Pearl…” Was all Lapis could say before Blue Pearl had joined in on the Hug.

Everyone was thankful that Peridot and Yellow Pearl were away on a mission checking gem sites on Earth. If they were here, Stevonnie and Lapis didn’t think they would be able to handle it. They probably wouldn’t stop talking for days. Yellow Pearl had elected to help Peridot because she was one of the few who could stand the green gem’s attitude and actually understand what she said. For all her training, Peridot still had less endurance and strength than an Era 1 Pearl; so obviously she needed help. Yellow Pearl also recalled something about Garnet saying the future where both being here today turning out less than ideal. She might be vague, but she is seldom wrong.

As for the diamonds? Well, later that day, when Pearl and Blue had finally stopped the hug; Stevonnie made it a priority to tell the diamonds. Surprisingly, they showed very little hint of surprise as they took in the news. They had even seemed happy, more so than usual.

“Next time you’ll be telling me you’ve picked up another _male_ human,” Yellow had said jokingly causing Stevonnie to laugh a bit. Now they knew Peridot got her ability to embarrass from. It was a thought for later, but now wasn’t the right moment – she clearly knew that – but she also knew it would lighten the moment and not cause any bad feelings.

“I trust you’ll take care of each other, correct?” Was all Blue asked, with them both nodding.

Blue loved Stevonnie very much and it was clear that she trusted Lapis; however, it seemed like she needed the affirmation anyway.

“Good catch, Starlight!” White said with a wink as they ended the call.

Stevonnie let out a sigh, surely they would be bugging them about another wedding soon; but for now, nap time with Lapis. As they settled into their bed – Steven’s bed was changed as it had become too small long ago; however the TV still worked, so they kept it – Pearl and Blue returned to their rooms after giving Amethyst a small ‘lecture’ (which she promptly ignored as she went to grab herself a Donut).


	3. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than an Experience.

Stevonnie had never felt happier in their life – perhaps except for the day they fused for good – and Lapis was too. Almost every second, she would just smile at Stevonnie; whether it was because of something funny that they did, or just Lapis enjoying their company. They both enjoyed each other’s company and loved seeing the other smile.

Inside, Steven and Connie was nothing but smiles and giggles. Being with Lapis had vanquished all their doubts about being a perma-fusion. They always had a lot of fun together and as Stevonnie, the fun would never end. They didn’t have to worry about losing each other anymore, and could now focus on just enjoying the experience of existence. In a way, being fused had allowed them to love like never before. Steven didn’t have to worry about betraying Connie and she didn’t have to worry about leaving Steven behind. It really was the perfect solution, they thought.

Their human families would still come and go, but as least now, they would share that burden when it comes. Now, they had Lapis by their side – someone who Steven never gave up on, even when everyone else had abandoned her. Connie had to admit, Steven is really a gift to all; and couldn’t be happier than being Stevonnie together with Lapis. Eventually of course, the question of fusion had come up. While they had fused with the other Crystal Gems many times before, Lapis was still haunted by her distant memories of malachite. Everyone understood as they waited for her right time; the right partner to help conquer her last demon. Lapis had already made up with Jasper, the Diamonds, and Bismuth; so she wouldn’t stop here. It was something they had to address eventually. ‘Better now than later.’ She thought.

 

They had been relaxing in the sand and it was just another sunny day in Beach City when Lapis asked the question.

“Stevonnie, you know how I haven’t fused since… know…”

“Yeah…”

“I think I’m ready to try.”

“With me?” Stevonnie asked as if she could be talking about anyone else.

“’Von, who else could I be talking about?”

“Hehe, I guess you’re right.”

“Just don’t be alarmed, alright?”

“I love you Lapis, nothing could change that.”

“Good, I love you too Stevonnie.”

They gave each other a quick kiss as Stevonnie got out their phone (really just Steven’s phone, since Connie hardly knew anyone besides Jeff, her parents, the gems, and Steven) and put on a song. Lapis thought for a moment as she let the tune flow through her.

“Let’s dance.” They said in unison, and giggled.

 

They started off slow, moving in sync to the beat and around each other; but soon escalated into (and past) acrobatics. With their combined abilities, no dance was impossible for them – Lapis using her wings to assist with flips and twirls, and Stevonnie using their floating to keep up. The scene was simply awe-inspiring, it was like a dance of angels. The song reached its apex as their dancing bodies synced up. A human-gem hybrid fusion and hydrokinetic gem – together in harmony as their gems glowed and they revolved, ever closer together, until they became one.

After the Azure-Violet flash of light had faded, they opened their eyes to find themselves, fused.

“Woah, I… I-We did it!” They exclaimed in a surprisingly soft voice.

“Yeah…”

“This feels… nice…” They said as they examined their body.

Their skin was darker than Stevonnie’s with a hint of Blue/Purple; they had 2 hands and legs, long hair, and four eyes…?

“Who am I?” The fusion asked as they blinked each of their 4 eyes separately, as if to make sure they were really there.

“Azure-Violet Diamond.”

“Sounds right,” Azure-Violet said.

Suddenly, they lit up in a grin and proceeded to do some acrobatics – much like how Stevonnie when they first formed. Cartwheels were, as expected, easy; combining that with wings however, was a different story.

“This feels weird,” They said as they hung upside down.

“I’ve never flown upside down before… Well I haven’t floated upside down either…”

Their loss of concentration was rewarded with a bump on their head.

“OW… Sorry, should probably try this in Rose’s Room or something…”

“Right, yeah; you pretty much can’t get hurt in there…”

“WE HAVE TO SHOW GARNET!” They shouted as they dusted themselves off and ran/flew clumsily towards the temple.

 

Priyanka was justifiably, surprised, when Stevonnie came home for dinner one night with Lapis in tow. Sure, Lapis had been a little close to Stevonnie (and Steven and Connie) to be just friends… But this, not even a year after Stevonnie’s wedding; she wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand, she had accepted Stevonnie and the gems as family; on the other, she thought they might have been moving a bit fast. Regardless, she had sworn to support them, no matter what; which is why she found herself here today with Garnet.

Garnet, despite being a fusion herself, never felt interest in another gem before and therefore couldn’t really offer much help besides her usual vague advice. However, she had a feeling something important would happen today, and that Priyanka should be here.

“Garnet, your advice is sound, but I’m not sure how any of it applies.”

“Trust me, in less than 10 seconds; you’ll be glad you came today.”

The Doctor’s confusion only grew when Garnet suddenly stood up, walked to the front door, opened it, thought for a moment, and then completely removed the window altogether. Peridot had asked her why she needed quick release windows but she only shrugged. Normally, they were locked, but Garnet’s decision to leave them unlocked proved invaluable when their ‘guest’ decided for the dramatic entrance.

Garnet grinned as she replaced the window and closed the door. She had foreseen the possibility but couldn’t believe it herself.

“Oof.” Azure-Violet said as they rolled and came to a stop.

_‘RUBY CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?’_

_‘NO, SAPPHIRE! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!’_

_‘THEY FUSED!’_

_‘WELL DUH!’_

_‘FOCUS, RUBY; I think if we grinned any harder, Garnet’d poof.’_

_‘Oh…’_

On the outside, Garnet was still grinning and making incoherent noises when Azure-Violet finally stood up and found themselves looking at an awestruck Dr Maheswaran.

“Um, HI, Mrs. Dr. Momheswaran!” They said awkwardly.

“Stevonnie… and Lapis?” Priyanka said as she looked over the new fusion – Stevonnie’s gem was coloured differently but she’d recognise her child anywhere. The water wings were a dead giveaway, obviously.

“Yeah, that’s us… er-me? I hope you don’t mind. Name’s Azure-Violet Diamond, nice to meet you!”

“Good to see you’re enjoying yourselves. Why would you think I’d mind?”

“Oh, nothing… I love you mom.” Azure-Violet said as they hugged the woman.

“Still feels weird though.”

“I know, but we’re all family, right?”

“We are, sweetie,” Priyanka said as she gave them a kiss.

“And no, we don’t plan to stay fused.” Azure replied.

“No need, right? You’ve got eternity either way.”

“Yup.”

 

The Lapis part of them felt weird calling this person mom, when she was much younger than herself; however, she had to admit, it felt nice to have someone to look up to – someone who deeply cared about you and loved you. It really gave her a warm fuzzy feeling she never had felt before – and she couldn’t have enough of it. They stayed there, in the embrace for what felt like an eternity until Garnet finally calmed down enough to walk over.

“Azure-Violet,” She stated, snapping them out of the embrace, “You are more than an experience. GO. HAVE. FUN.”

With that, they ran off – this time, through the door and less clumsily – leaving Priyanka and Garnet alone in the beach house.

“I could tell Lapis need that more than Stevonnie.” The doctor stated.

“Yeah, let’s just say she’s seen and experienced things few gems have kept their sanity over. Without Steven and Stevonnie, she wouldn’t have made it. You should be proud.” Garnet said as she gave Priyanka a ‘light’ pat.

“Guess I have another kid now…”

“That’s the spirit! Even if she doesn’t look it, Lapis really needs a mom too. She might not ask by herself, but you should be there for her just like you were there for Connie, Steven, and now Stevonnie.”

“I’ll make sure she knows I’m here.” Priyanka replied as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

“Now, if you’re free, I think you should stay. In a moment, Peridot will come out and ask for a volunteer. It wouldn’t hurt, but I guarantee it’ll be funny.”

Sure enough, Peridot had asked for a volunteer for another of her ‘experiments’; obviously failing spectacularly and causing everyone to burst out in laughter while the Dorito tried to save her face.

 

That afternoon, Azure-Violet explored their abilities and had the most fun that they’ve ever had – just enjoying existence and feeling love flowing through them. That night, they had come home, dead tired, and just barely managed to shower (with the help of hydrokinesis) and change before falling asleep in bed – still fused.

Amethyst had tried to wake them up, but Lion was quick to put a stop to it. Later, in the middle of night, three amused Pearls would find Amethyst struggling under a sleeping Lion. Pearl had stopped watching Steven sleep, but today was no ordinary day. They quietly took some pictures, careful not to disturb any of them before they went back to sleep in Pearl’s room. ‘Better them with the pictures than Amethyst or Peridot.’ They thought.


	4. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old ‘friend’ says hi.

Having conquered her lingering fusion demons, Lapis had felt lighter than ever before. Sure, there was no forgetting some of the things she had seen and experienced, but Stevonnie would be there to help her. With time, she would form new, happier memories, and continue doing her part as a Crystal Gem; now, however, they had a rave to go to.

“A rave?” Stevonnie asked, genuinely curious.

Lapis had been a lot more open since they had started dating, but that was the last thing Stevonnie had expected; if anything, they would’ve been the one to ask. Then and again, she had confessed first…

“YEAH!” She replied, unusually excited, “I think it’s time these chumps get a taste of _real_ dancing. We gonna kill it on da dance floor ‘Von! Maybe even give them a little something extra ya know.”

Stevonnie sniffed their nose and came up blank; definitely not drunk or high then. Whether Lapis was being carefree as she is now or just thinking about something bad, Stevonnie still enjoyed spending time with their BSFBFL (Beach Summer Fun Buddy For Life).

“So where’s it at?”

“Tonight, at the abandoned warehouse, you know?”

“Oh, that brings back soooo many memories…” Stevonnie murmured as they zoned out, reminiscing about everything they did there – good and bad.

A few minutes later, Stevonnie was face to face with a wide-eyed Lapis as they snapped back to reality.

“Did you know, you ARE ADORABLE when you zone out like that!” Lapis exclaimed as she tickled them.

“Well, you’re pretty cute yourself Laps.”

“Oh you!”

Lapis leaned in and kissed Stevonnie, both blushing furiously.

 

The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash as they decided on what to wear. It wasn’t even a red carpet event, but nobody was stopping them stealing the spotlight. It would be hard to top the diamonds, but where they lacked in size, they made up for with glamour and finesse.

In the end, Lapis had chosen her old skirt and top combo – albeit palette swapped and ‘reskinned’ (as Peri called it) to better reflect her relationships – it was just too appealing to turn down. Now it was a symbol of her power, elegance, and loyalty to both Stevonnie and the Crystal Gems; plus, she always did like a flowing skirt or two – when it didn’t get in the way of things.

Stevonnie had gone for ‘simple’ as they called it; denim shorts, a cropped shirt, and a blouse on top – except all in neon shades of Cyan, Pink, Gold, and Blue (if that were even possible).

 

“Lapis, you look FANTASTIC!”

“I can tell, you have those star eyes again.”

“Oh, yeah; I’ve never really understood how that works…”

“Who cares ‘Von, you’re the CUTEST! Just look at you, you’re owning it!”

“It’s show time,” Stevonnie stated as they gave Lapis the finger guns, winking.

“Let’s go, ya goof.”

Stevonnie gave Lapis a quick kiss and walked out of the house, holding hands and grinning.

Beach City wouldn’t know what hit them…

 

Upon arrival, they noticed that the DJ was one of the Jades from the Era 3 ball – or rather, she noticed them.

“Hey PINK DIAMOND-Sorry, I mean Stevonnie! Tonight’s gonna be SICK!”

“Good to see you too, Jade. So how’d you get the job?”

“Well, my Diam…” Jade stammered.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind anymore.”

By this point, Stevonnie had gotten used to it; what with gems simply adding Steven or Stevonnie to their addressing vocabulary in addition to ‘my Diamond’, ‘Pink’, or ‘Pink Diamond’. They weren’t wrong and as long as they knew they were a different person to the original Pink Diamond, no harm done right?

“Well…” Jade continued, “Since Sour Cream joined Sadie Killer and the Suspects, the DJ scene in Beach City had been a bit quiet. So when the Diamonds finally sorted things out, I was all too eager to help. You’ve inspired me and I want to do the same. Music has always been my thing so it was great that I could explore it… Anyway, let’s chat later okay. I’m supposed to start in a minute.”

Lapis and Stevonnie both gave her thumbs up as the music started. At first, they weren’t sure if anyone could ever match Sour Cream; but by the time the first ‘song’ ended, their doubts had vanished.

 

Neither cared as they danced along to the music, obviously aweing everybody with their movements. A few had phones out or cheered them on, but it only served to sweeten their mood. They’d never admit it; however they really loved the attention and fame that many had dreamed of.

Not all attention, though, was positive. Less than a dozen songs later, the inevitable happened.

“Hey there Gorgeous; how you doing this fine night?”

Stevonnie paused for a moment and realised just who this was.

“Kevin…”

“That’s me, baby; there’s no forgetting me. I see you’ve got this sweet angel too, now.” He said, turning to Lapis and leaning ‘over’ them both, “Now, aren’t you just a fine piece of work. I wasn’t so sure about this before, but I think you have me convinced.”

“Back off, Kevin, she’s with me.”

“I know, sweet cheeks; I ain’t saying we can’t all be…”

“Stevonnie who’s…” Lapis asked before realising, “OH, YOU! Stevonnie has told me many things about you, KE-VIN.”

Kevin wasn’t about to stop anytime soon, and both Stevonnie and Lapis could tell. Amethyst only sighed as she watched on, unable to help. If she stepped in, Stevonnie would know she was snooping; if she didn’t, Kevin might get his ass whooped… Yeah, totally worth it!

“About how much THEY love me and are obsessed with me, right? I can’t believe they’re still denying it!”

“You just don’t get it do you? JERK!” Lapis shouted as she slapped him.

“Lapis…”

“No Stevonnie, he needs to learn; not everyone is going to let it go. Kevin, Stevonnie DOESN’T LIKE YOU, AT ALL! You’re a jerk who only cares about HIS OWN FEELINGS, not the FEELINGS OF OTHERS. You are DELUSIONAL if you think we are interested in someone like you!”

“Don’t be like that darling…” Kevin muttered as they turned away, still not wanting to give up.

“Let’s go, Stevonnie.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Amethyst watched as they both headed home, moods soured. Kevin wasn’t ashamed at all, and Amethyst would definitely bring it up if he ever bothered them again – that is, if Lapis didn’t drill it into his head.

“Just give them time; they always come crawling back to Kevy.”

Sighing, Amethyst flew home and waited until Lapis and Stevonnie were asleep before heading in the temple to have a talk with Pearl.

 

The next morning, Lapis and Stevonnie awoke to furious knocking on the door. Both were in disbelief when they saw Kevin at the door, with a mark on his face.

“Now baby,” Kevin said as Stevonnie opened the door, “I know things didn’t go so well last night, but that’s no reason to run away like you did. You left me hanging!”

“Kevin…” Stevonnie said as they rubbed their temple, “Look…”

Lapis summoned her water fists and picked Kevin up by his collar, taking over for Stevonnie.

“WHAT. DON’T. YOU. GET?” Lapis spoke with uncontained fury, “I control WATER! I could drown you and make the body DISAPPEAR. DO YOU WANT TO DIE? Because the past me would’ve DROWNED YOU WITHOUT A QUESTION! I’m tempted, but I’d rather not upset Stevonnie or get blood on my HANDS! NOW SCRAM, unless you want me to keep listing ways I _could_ murder you.”

“Fine, I’ll leave.” Kevin huffed reluctantly as he turned and left.

Lapis made sure to thoroughly soak the misguided and simply delusional ‘admirer’ as he made his way off the beach. ‘He’d have a LOT of explaining to do to his ‘friends’ after this,’ Lapis thought, ’Hopefully, that was enough…’

“LAPIS, THAT. WAS. AWESOME!” Amethyst yelled as she rounded a pillar.

“Amethyst… have you been…”

“Just… er-getting breakfast... YUP!” The purple gem said as she quickly tried to cover her tracks.

 

“Lapis, were you serious?” Stevonnie asked – not buying the excuse, but not wanting to make things awkward.

“Nah, I was just having fun you know. I’m just surprised no one else has killed or reported him yet…”

“Let’s not think about that… I think I need a donut.”

“Good idea.” Lapis said as they both walked out.

 

After they were out of earshot, Peridot fell to the floor, laughing as she changed back into her own form.

“WHY DID I CHOOSE THIS TIME TO TURN INTO A LAMP? Who even has a green and yellow lamp?”

“WHO CARES? They didn’t even notice ya, Peri; PLEASE TELL ME YOU RECORDED THAT!”

“Well, DUH.” Peridot exclaimed as she presented a holopad with said recording.

“Let’s keep this to ourselves.” Amethyst wisely stated as she rewatched in all 16 ‘K’ ‘s.

“I’ll just tell Pearl they ‘worked things out’.”

“Dotti’s learning, good girl!”

Amethyst ruffled her girlfriend’s still very much triangular hair. Little did they know, Lion had been awake this whole time, lying on the floor watching – good thing he couldn’t speak, right? Right…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I write creepy Kevin so well, you ask?
> 
> I’m sure you could figure it out… if you know where to look…
> 
> (I may have doubled down on his flirtiness for the sake of the situation… He obviously knows who Stevonnie is, but is down for it regardless…)
> 
> I promise there’s a good reason why Kevin is here in this otherwise pure fluffy goodness, just wait…


	5. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is Invited!

Lapis and Stevonnie hadn’t crossed paths with Kevin since that day. All they heard of him were rumours and gossip. Stevonnie felt a little bad afterwards, but they supposed it was best he learnt from them instead of some other less forgiving individuals. He had his heart broken before, but that was probably his fault. While they couldn’t fault Kevin for being himself, they also never had the nerve to lecture them like Lapis did. Steven was indifferent at best, and Connie – as wild that she was – knew all too well how sternness can backfire; together, they just couldn’t respectfully tell him off. Being made of love, it was difficult for them to be mad (or at the very least upset) enough to convey the message. Lapis however, knew abuse when she saw it. If she didn’t stop it, she knew what could very well happen, and she was not about the let Stevonnie down. Sometimes, you just have to put your foot down, when talking doesn’t work. Sometimes, you just need to let out some rage.

 

Priyanka was impressed when they told her what happened. “Honestly,” She had said, “He should’ve had that lesson a LONG time ago.”

Mother was wise indeed, and Lapis couldn’t help but want to spend more time with the woman. And so, every weekend, Stevonnie and Lapis would spend time with the Maheswarans; exchanging stories about their week, teaching each other new skills, or just whatever parents and ‘kids’ did.

Spending time with Dr. Maheswaran proved to be invaluable to Lapis; she was more confident, happier, and just all round more like her blissful pre-war self – not completely of course. Back then, she was just another gem following orders, being told and believing she was this rare, valued, and powerful gem that could carve mountains into valleys. In actuality, she was just another tool to them, something to an ends; as long as she was ‘happy’ and unaware, the job would be done. Now, though, Lapis didn’t need to be told to feel those things. She felt those things because of those around her, because of Stevonnie, and most importantly, because of the gems and her new mom.

Priyanka taught Lapis many things, sewing, cooking, cleaning – just general adult stuff really, but Lapis always found a way to spice things up – all so they could be independent. Nothing wrong with needing a mom, but she knew that in the days ahead, they’d have to spend weeks away on some alien planet. Stevonnie was great at cooking and crafts thanks to Steven and Connie; however, they were far from the ideal teacher – they just did things – and Lion always manages to interrupt whenever Stevonnie is demonstrating anything. Curiously, Lion always behaved for Priyanka (and the Diamonds), much to the chagrin of Stevonnie and Lapis.

“Maybe he just likes the authority and comfort of a mother,” Yellow had said, “He does behave much more kitten-like with us.”

As it so often was the case when it came to gems, preparation is never a wasted endeavour. Their relationship is unconventional to say the least, but anything to help them bond was worth it in both Yellow and Priyanka’s minds.

 

As the months rolled by, Stevonnie and Lapis’s relationship flourished into a beautiful flower of cosmic proportions – a blooming flower which reached far beyond Earth’s own solar system. More than 6,000 years of chance events had brought them together – a cosmic game of dice and probability even exceeding the scope of Garnet’s wildest visions and fantasies –, and now, they were about to mark a new Era in their relationship.

They were getting married.

Human politics was expectedly slow. It was only weeks before Stevonnie’s wedding when the relevant legislation had passed, allowing them to unite as a singular legal entity. Fusion wasn’t about just being one or two, it was something else. The system still needed work, but for now they held two votes, had legal rights as a couple, and had been granted a new unified ID. For humans, most gem affairs had little influence or effect. Gems held no legal rights in human matters like politics and benefits; therefore, Garnet had only needed local approval. All the certificate did was officially recognising their status and ensuring they were treated accordingly. This wedding, however, was a different story (what with Lapis having no human lineage).

 

Legally, it did not matter if Steven had a gem or not, he was born in America to at least one American Citizen. Rose didn’t legally matter either; all that mattered was Greg’s ability to prove he was Steven’s biological father. Fortunately, through leveraging their families’ political power, the Pizzas and Buck Dewey – who had little interest in politics otherwise, but having the Dewey name did have some benefits… – managed to secure two very powerful and influential seats for Yellow and Blue Zircon.

Officially, neither had power over human matters except for conflict resolution and reconciliation or swaying ‘tied’ votes (Stevonnie counted as an extra vote if both Zircons disagreed); but the increasing presence of gems made them a necessity in such matters.

A month ago, they had called Stevonnie on their phone to inform them of the good news; the wedding was a go. Lapis would be one of the first gems to gain full US citizenship along with the associated legal rights, and Stevonnie would become their ‘spouse’. It would be one of the first true ‘Non-Monogamous’ marriages to be officially recognised. Again, for humans, gem ‘polygamy’ hardly mattered, they were all counted as females anyway – and lesbians as such, unless stated otherwise. One of the surprising outcomes of the influx of gem residents and marriages on earth were the nationwide LGBTI+ and proper anti-discrimination reforms for all persons. Gems had set the cogs in motion, cogs which politicians have quibbled over since the foundation of government itself. Pearl was lucky to be included as one of the founding ‘fathers’, but 1800’s men admittedly were ‘rather forward’ to even allow such a thing. _“Their words, not mine.”_

 

Stevonnie had invited everyone (who weren’t considered hostile) out of pure joy; meaning that on the day of the wedding, a few guests who could turn up wouldn’t exactly be the ‘celebratory’ type. Oh well…

 

 **###** **Wedding Day** **###**

 

Jasper and Topaz had been assigned to check for any hostile wedding ‘crashers’ and were both equally surprised when they saw the guest list. Standing outside the main ‘venue’ they chatted among themselves before guests had started to arrive.

“Kevin… they invited that jerk?” Jasper asked with a slight growl.

“Maybe Stevonnie just wants him to see what true happiness in a relationship is, you know? Or even how to be a good person.”

“By ‘breaking his heart’ and inviting him to their wedding… I bet he doesn’t even have the nerve to turn up.”

“Well, maybe he will. Maybe he’ll see, just like they showed me and Aquamarine.”

“You and Aquamarine…?”

“There’s more than one kind of love, you should know.” Topaz replied, “She’s become a much better person since… well you know…”

“Topaz, I know we’re all friends and family here, but I don’t think there’s space in this timeline to explain… I don’t even think this is the right timeline…”

“Sorry, I just feel a little left out you know.”

“There, there,” Jasper whispered as she comforted the much larger Topaz (fusion), “I know how that feels.”

 

“Er-hm,” a person rudely interrupted, “If you two lady beefcakes are done, how about you let me in.”

Jasper didn’t need to turn around to tell it was Kevin, but did so anyway to show her teeth and horns. Topaz wanted to say something, but didn’t want to be the ‘bad guy’ and decided to let Jasper go first.

“Look, Kevin. I know who you are and nobody appreciates your attitude…”

“Oh, you’re a softie too?” Kevin asked teasingly, “I know honey lemon here is…”

“If you’re going to cause trouble, leave.” Topaz said calmly, trying to show strength.

“I see what’s going on here; you want a taste of Kevin, don’t you?”

Jasper and Topaz could barely hide their disgust as Kevin continued. It wasn’t that they didn’t like men – Jasper liked Greg’s company and Topaz found Onion’s quirky behaviour amusing –; this Kevin though, was just repulsive in general. ‘I can’t imagine how loving and wise Stevonnie must be if they managed to put up with him for so long.’ Jasper mused.

“Oh, playing the silent game are we?”

Wanting to move this along, Jasper leaned her towering body over him and growled, “We are not interested in you, Kevin. STOP taking things the wrong way! I’m sure Lapis already told you.”

“Yep,” He replied with a nod and Jasper returned to her ‘post’.

“Don’t bother anyone else. And remember, you wouldn’t be here if Stevonnie hadn’t invited you.”

With that, they let him enter and sighed. Thankfully, apart from a few overexcited gems and friends, the rest of the guests were much more tolerable. Last to show up besides the diamonds, was Aquamarine, having been assigned to seat next to Kevin.

“This might get interesting,” Jasper commented as the child-like blue gem flew towards them.

“Would Kevin really bring out the old Aqua?” Topaz asked.

“Pretty much a sure bet.”

“Oh, Topaz… Good to see you.” Aquamarine greeted as she turned to Jasper, “Hope you didn’t have too much trouble, I hear Stevonnie invited _him_.”

“Well, just try to get along, you’re next to him.” Jasper replied as Aquamarine flew _over_ them into the venue. She may have changed, but she still loves to show off.

 

“Oh, look who’s a cute ‘wittle gem,” Kevin quipped as Aquamarine sat down in her highchair, “Are you looking for your mama or papa?”

Aquamarine knew where this was going and was just here for the fluff, not to deal with pests.

“Listen,” She snarled as she intimidatingly stared him down, pressed so close to his face that he almost tipped, “I am OLDER than this country you call home, so don’t even try that with me! The only people who can call me cute are Stevonnie and Lapis; I’ll have you know, I was known to be rather ruthless back in the day. In other words, BEHAVE; OR ELSE!”

“Oh, ‘wittl…”

“The Diamonds could EASILY crush you if you DARE to RUIN OR INTERRUPT THIS FIC AGAIN!” Aquamarine snarled as her last warning, “Don’t make HIM have to do THAT, COMPRENDE? Capeesh?”

He only nodded as she returned to her seat. Shortly after, the Diamonds arrived in their ships and took their seats.

 

“In the name of The Great Diamond Alliance, let this joyous ceremony COMMENCE!” The Diamonds announced in unison.

 

 

Peridot had been chosen to officiate the wedding, being that she legally had power in both gem and Earth affairs (she didn’t throw flowers anymore as a flower girl; but mainly, Stevonnie could tell she wanted to be the one). Thanks to some retro-active legislature, Amethyst (along with all the Alpha and Beta gems) were considered Indigenous US Citizens; meaning that Peridot was also a US Citizen (minus voting rights, because somehow neither were ’sensible enough’ – not that it mattered; Peridot’d rather ‘observe’ impartially, while Amethyst really only cared about access to ‘adult materials’). Obviously, few of those gems actually excised their rights; simply content in hanging around with their fam. Amethyst’s human interactions over the years also helped the ‘case’ when it came time for the Amedot wedding.

 

_“DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PLACES NEED IDS?” Peridot asked one day, “So many conventions I CAN’T GO TO?! If only I was a citizen… WAIT, AMETHYST, you’re made in AMERICA, WILL YOU MARRY ME SO…?”_

_“Sure, Dotti; I’ll call ‘Von and those Zircons to sort it out RIGHT AFTER you find out what all that means._ I ain’t letting em do all our work! _”_

_“It’s only fair. Now, GIVE ME YOUR KNOWLEDGE, INTERNET!”_

In the fallout of that day, the Diamonds agreed to grant powers of reforms (if they so wished to excise them) to many of those who appeared in the last 5 seasons. Those granted the power would help guide gem society and the Diamonds into a new Era; in exchange they would agree to a fresh start and drop any prior grudges. _(Sure, some didn’t think it was enough, but YOU CAN’T CHANGE THE PAST!)_

This included all the Crystal Gems, Stevonnie’s parents, Lion, the Pebbles, and any gems who had been made on Earth, been under Pink Diamond’s command or have interacted with the Gems (including Steven and his friends). Pearl and Peridot had been quick to jump on that, with Pearl claiming to be the leader of the new Pearl rebellion and Peridot proclaiming to be the supreme leader and guidance giver of the Crystal Gems, Earth, and Homeworld – The Best to Ever Exist. Nobody took her seriously, except a few struggling dictators on Earth (who I won’t name).

Ah, yes; ‘delusions of grandeur’, my butt. Pfft, remember who was the first to make contact with ‘the’ Steven?

 

 **###** **(After the Author regained control from Peridot – OR not)** **###**

 

Enough of that though, time for the ‘actual’ wedding. Peridot recited the ‘thing’ with perfect accuracy, ensuring she was articulate but not distracting.

Halfway through talking, however, Peridot noticed 3 of the guests getting up. She pretended to ignore them as she continued.

\---

_“I don’t think I can stand this.” Marty said as he got up, “Doc says I’ve only got a few months left, I ain’t wasting a minute on this. I owe Greg and his kid nothing, but I have crossed many people in my life.”_

_He coughed into his handkerchief, it was blood._

_“It’s time to right my wrongs while I still can. Goodbye, Stevonnie. Thanks for the invite; I wish you two the best.” He said to no one in particular._

_Later, Stevonnie and many of his ‘victims’ received sealed envelopes bearing his stamp, each containing a video message. As it turned out, his legs gave way the very next day; the wedding had been the last time he could see everyone in person, using his own power._

_“To White Diamond, I may not know you, but I’m glad your fate was better than mine. Sincerely, Marty: Greg Universe’s former manager, and father to Sour Cream.”_

_“I don’t think I’m ready for this yet,” Emerald said to Holly Blue Agate as they left. She was still bitter after Lars, and that would take years to change._

_“Honestly, I’m probably just here because Peridot stole the writer’s keyboard.” Holly remarked as she took her leave, “I’d love to stay, but I have to make sure these leavers don’t mess things up. We can chat later.”_

\---

As Peridot finished reading the ‘thing’, it was clear that Lapis and Stevonnie were both in tears.

“Right, you clods… Stevonnie do you…”

“I DO!”

“Lapis, do…”

“YES! YES! YES!”

“You’re worse than Garnet.” Peridot commented.

“We know, SORRY!”

_“Dot, just say it or they’ll be here forever…” Amethyst’s voice told Peridot in her mind._

“ALRIGHT, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MARRIED or WHATEVERS! Stevonnie Pink Diamond Maheswaran-Universe-Lazuli and Lapis Lazuli Mahesiverse, YOU MAY NOW KISS!” Peridot announced as she ‘forced’ them to kiss.

Both giggled as their lips locked, they were now together – forever – nothing would separate them now. They were both just so, so HAPPY! Stevonnie could feel Steven and Connie’s joy spreading through them as they spun Lapis around; it was almost like a dream, an impossible dream that somehow became reality. Lapis found her purpose and happiness again; as much as being a Crystal Gem _rocked_ , being with Stevonnie just felt… right. They were the light that shined in the other’s darkness, someone who shaped their very beings. Unrivalled in power, but wise and kind beyond words, they were admired everywhere they went. Never once had human and gem united so well, two species in harmony brought together by a love stronger than the fabric of reality itself. A union beyond united – beyond ‘two’ –, they needed no definition. All that they needed was their love for each other and themselves.

 

As the newly-weds continued dancing and spinning in joy, their gems started glowing brilliantly, almost blinding the human guests. Thankfully, Garnet had foreseen this and had given everyone special shades; which they all promptly put on – just before the luminosity surged past lighthouse, past White Diamond, and almost to supernova levels. Let’s just say, every human present stayed tanned for the next year or so.

“Thank you everybody for coming!” Azure-Violet announced as they bowed, “I’m so GLAD to share this special day with you all!”

 

They did a small twirl as they unfused (this time much less bright). Everybody present was in happy tears from the pure joy that they felt and Stevonnie radiated from their gem. Well, almost everyone…

Kevin for all the credit you could give him only shed a single tear as his heart ‘sank’. Stevonnie and Lapis were happy together, and he would certainly die alone if he didn’t change. He wasn’t going to accept his fate willingly; and so, as his mood fell deeper than the Mariana trench – deeper than the mantle, down to the very core of the Earth –, he vowed he would change. He would make up for his mistakes, make amends, and hopefully towards a better future. ‘Not going to die like old farty Marty.’ He told himself.

Meanwhile, Aquamarine was smiling earnestly, crying a few happy tears. She and Lapis may not be related, but as a ‘water’ gem, she couldn’t help but feel proud of her ‘cousin’.

Jasper and Topaz were crying a river, hugging each other.

“This… IT’S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!”

“Topaz, pinch me; I need to know this isn’t a dream!”

Topaz pinched Jasper, hard (with those muscles, it was a miracle she was able to even do it). Jasper cried even more in response.

“Oh Pink, My Diamond, if only you could see this now. I’m so sorry for everything, but I know better now thanks to them. Thank you, for your gift and sacrifice. We were blind, but they made us see. I won’t ever forget you; and I promise, I will protect them with everything I’ve got. I will make sure they are safe; you can rest in peace, Rose. I won’t ever abandon them like I did with you; I will share their every burden. LAPIS AND STEVONNIE FOREVER!”

“LAPIS AND STEVONNIE FOREVER!” Topaz cheered as well, “Stevonnie and Lapis, I will protect you just like how you’ve protected each other. I can be a shoulder you cry on, as we all work towards a brighter future.”

“Here,” Jasper said, offering her a fist bump. Topaz almost knocked Jasper over with hers, but neither minded as the joy continued. Stevonnie and Lapis were dancing without a care in the world, just revelling in pure bliss. Their ecstasy was so high, it had transcended into another plane – one most others only reached through drugs. With a partner so divine, it was hard not to be happy.

Everyone still watched on, captivated.

The Diamond would’ve cried an ocean and drowned everyone if not for the drainage and collection Peridot had installed as per Garnet’s advice. _(OH I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE WHAT I DO WITH SUPER ENHANCED PURE DIAMOND ESSENCE!)_

“BLUE!”

“YELLOW!”

“I can’t believe this is real.” Yellow said, entangled with Blue.

“Me neither, darling; BUT IT IS; AND WHITE IS HERE!”

“Yes… I am…” White replied, in between tears.

They were all a mess, and White was glowing rainbow colours; but they didn’t care the slightest. Their precious Stevonnie was married to the most deserving gem in the universe and together would achieve many great things. This would be a day to remember in the history books.

Meanwhile, the Pearls (Yellow, Blue, Pink, and ‘White’) were a crying blubbering mess, all huddled in a ball.

“MY BABIES, so sweet and happy…”

“Yellow, I LOVE YOU!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, BLUE! AND I LOVE YOU TOO ‘WHITE’.”

“Oh, BLUE AND YELLOW; YOU’RE ALL SO GREAT! I love you ALL!”

“Looks like your dream came true, Pink. Rest in Peeeaaacccceeeee…”

Pink Pearl cried hot pink tears and soon, all the Pearls were crying in technicolour just like ‘their’ diamonds. The Pearls continued huddling in their ball for the rest of the event, too happy to stop crying and just being there for each other.

All the Pebbles could do was wiping away their happy tears as they, along with an incoherent Bismuth, prepared for the next part – the after party. They couldn’t help but sing along as Stevonnie and Lapis performed an impromptu ‘duet’.

 

 

 

_S:_

_Flexibility, Love, and Trust_

_(P: Love and Trust)_

_Those are just…_

_L:_

_Some of things you need…_

_(P: Things you need…)_

_B:_

_Together, as one…_ [fuse]

_A-V:_

_We are United,_

_Never, ever alone again_

_(P: Never… alone…)_

_B:_

_Even Apart,_

_(P: Apart…)_

_We are of one mind…_

_(P: One Mind…)_

_S:_

_You are my everything…_

_(P: My Everything)_

_Together, fused or not;_

_We are happiness defined_

_(P: Happiness defined…)_

_L:_

_You have saved me…_

_(P: Saved me…)_

_My shining star…_

_I am forever grateful._

_(P: Forever gratefulll…)_

_B:_

_Never, ever alone again…_

_(P: Never… alone…)_

_Together, fused or not;_

_We are happiness defined…_

_(P: Happiness defined…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big wedding chapter is big.
> 
> Also, excuse my lacklustre song writing… I tried… (Or at least the beginnings of a song)
> 
> [I am sorry; I couldn’t stop Peridot and co stealing my keyboard.]
> 
> THE DETAILS HAVE TO BE WRITTEN! CONNVERSE WEDDINGS ARE OVERRATED and SO UNORIGINAL! Now, THIS? This is ART! (Not to say that I don’t like Connverse weddings, but I’m sure this writer doesn’t need to write one.) 
> 
> [It’s also about how Lapis and Stevonnie are changing things up, for the better.]
> 
> PS: I actually cried a bit writing this Chapter. Also, if you found the wall breaks distracting… SORRY; I just CAN’T HELP MYSELF. There has to be someone who is a little self-aware in the SU Universe…
> 
> PPS: Slightly more crack than usual because lore…


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin makes a change.

The wedding was PHENOMENAL to say the least, everybody was simply so happy for Lapis and Stevonnie; and they were happy for each other. They needed no ‘honeymoon’ when happiness was all around them. In fact, you could say being together was a honeymoon in and of itself.

Life was great, and it took all the Pearls to wake them up for their duties for the next few weeks.

“Mmm… Just 5 more minutes, mom… Me sleepy…”

“Stevonnie, you have a meeting in an hour, get ready; you too Lapis.”

“Pearl… let us sleep…”

“Oh what’s this?” Pink Pearl asked, dangling a waffle in front of the sleeping beauties.

“Yuumm…”

“Well if you don’t get up this minute, we’re giving it to Amethyst.”

“Maybe we’ll even make Pearl eat it!”

“YELLOW! BLUE!”

“Whatever gets them up…” The Bicolour Pearls whispered.

Almost every day, the bribe worked; they would both get up while the Pearls chuckled to themselves.

 

They say time flies when you’re having fun; and before they knew it, it was their 2 month-anniversary.

“WOW, LAPIS! CAN YOU believe it?” Stevonnie asked as they tackled Lapis into a hug, “TWO MONTHS! We’ve been married for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!”

“I know, RIGHT? I can’t believe it either. BUT IT’S TRUE! I love you Stevonnie.”

“I love you too, Lapis; you’re the best.”

“No, WE are the best.”

“Oh you…”

As they kissed, they recalled what the other had said at the wedding; to them, it was only a moment ago – A moment where so much had changed, and yet stayed the same.

 

**###** **Wedding ‘Flashback’** **###**

 

_The procession had just started and Lapis and Stevonnie were about to walk down the aisle, both wearing beautiful wedding gowns. Lapis was wearing an intricate white dress with patterns of gold, cyan, and pink, laid out smoothly and fluidly just like herself. It was elaborate and extravagant, sure; but even the Diamond agreed it was fitting. She was being led by Doctor Maheswaran, her adopted mother and soon to be mother-in-law._

_“Lapis darling, you look wonderful. What you’ve created together is amazing and please, don’t let anyone ever stop you; remember, I love you!” Priyanka told Lapis as she kissed her._

_Lapis wiped the joyful tears forming on her eyes as she addressed the woman, “I can’t thank you enough for being so accepting. I never thought I needed a mother so much, but I… I LOVE YOU MOM, you mean so much to me and Stevonnie…”_

_As tears threatened to spill from the gem’s eyes, Priyanka gave her a hug and gently comforted her._

_“There, there; now, dry those tears and look beautiful for the photos!”_

_“Yes mom!”_

_Lapis wiped away the last of her tears as the woman returned to her seat._

_Inside the Beach House, Stevonnie could barely contain their excitement._

_“OMG, PEARL! We’re GONNA GET MARRIED!!!”_

_“We know.”_

_“Congrats, by the way,” Yellow Pearl added._

_“You and Lazuli… OH I JUST CAN’T WAIT TO PAINT YOU BOTH!”_

_Stevonnie blushed as they started to lift off the ground._

_“Um-My Diamond?”_

_“OH, OPS! Sorry Pink Pearl… guess I got a little excited there…” Stevonnie replied sheepishly as they calmed themselves._

_“It’s time Stevonnie. Rose would’ve loved this, you should be glad.”_

_“I’m sure she would… yeah…” Stevonnie wiped a tear from their eyes as they prepared to exit the house._

_On the sides of Stevonnie were Pearl and Pink Pearl, arguably two of the most important people to both Stevonnie and the original Pink Diamond._

_Circumstances may have changed over the millennia, but there would always be a part of them that enjoyed seeing and making ‘their’ diamond’s happy. For Pearl, it was another step of a dream that Pink Diamond herself had created in her legacy; a union beyond human, a union of two species beyond individuals, and a union of best friends – together forever, sharing joy and sorrow. Without her sacrifice, none of this would’ve been possible._

_For Pink Pearl, it was a step towards filling the hole left by the loss of her original diamond. Steven, Connie, and Stevonnie were different; but because of their bravery and perseverance, they could now enjoy themselves without fear of repercussions. They had done what the original Pink had failed, and now brought joy into the lives of so many others just like she once did, but better. She couldn’t be happier about Lapis and Stevonnie being together, their combined joy had warmed her heart and gave her a new purpose – joy; spreading and seeing it in others._

_The moment Stevonnie stepped out onto the balcony, all were in awe. They were wearing a beautiful white dress just like Lapis with gold, cyan, and pink decorations; but with a distinct ‘flavour’. In addition to the patterns, there were also the occasional elements of roses and diamonds; abstract, but present. As nods to their roots, the layers of the dress evoked both hints of the traditional Indian saree and a rock star’s stage costume. It had flair and was multi-faceted, just like Stevonnie themselves. Their gem was proudly displayed with a cut-out in the dress, with both the Crystal Gem’s star and Diamond Alliance symbols as outlines. (When Kevin saw them, his jaw dropped.)_

_Blue and Yellow Pearl was holding the ‘cape’ part of the dress as they followed Stevonnie; they knew they wanted to dance, but couldn’t help loving flair and schmaltz – so they came up with a no-compromise ‘compromise’. All the Pearls (Pearl included) were wearing their own court outfits – not as a sign of servitude, but as a sign of change and deeper meaning. While Crystal Gem work often precluded such ‘impractical attire’, truth is, nobody can deny just now GREAT it feels to twirl around in a skirt, all the movement of the fabric and (literal) flair._

_In fact, most of the gems in attendance were wearing dresses/skirts; even Lars and Sadie were wearing dresses. He was pink already, might as well go with the flow; besides, he found that his new skin tone and physique just made things pop. If you asked him, he’d tell you that Emerald only left because she was jealous of him. (She was pretty great herself, but Lars’ confidence would be her downfall again.) All the quartzes were obviously eager to jump at the opportunity – especially Jasper and the Fam – with all agreeing that dresses were FUN and amazing. Jasper had even earned a few compliments from some of the residents, finding the attention satisfying. Skinny on her part could’ve easily been mistaken for a Pearl, also receiving a fair share of compliments. Stevonnie’s actions have given them more freedom than ever before, allowing them to truly express themselves; therefore, they had been insistent on giving them a gift as well (of quartz sized fireworks) when the ceremony ended._

_As soon as the BSFBFLs saw each other, their eyes lit up. Each so beautiful in their own right and both wished they could see in third person – just so they could see both themselves at once. In a few photos, you could even see hints of Pink in Stevonnie’s eyes. Some say it was red eye, but Lapis knew it was real. It is amazing how joy can truly transform one into something even more beautiful._

_“WOW YOU LOOK AMAZING STEVONNIE/LAPIS!”_

_“We look AMAZING!”_

_Turning around, they grinned and posed for another photo, Peridot grinning in the background trying to get in frame._

\---

_Peridot knew what she signed up for when she ‘volunteered’ to be the ‘one’._

_Lapis – her former barn-mate and current friend who used to flee at the slightest mention of the diamonds – is getting married with the diamonds in attendance, to someone with a diamond no less. She had come far indeed. While she had liked Lapis, it wasn’t meant to be; it was just ‘misguided’ admiration – Lapises did have that effect on gems. Meanwhile, Steven was just a good friend; simply by the virtue of the lack of pre-existing ‘biases’. She was one of the few gems he interacted with on a (almost) common ground, so it was easy to see why some could misinterpret it. Neither knew much enough about the war at the time to care, and even now, they were nice to talk to – someone who didn’t live through the war, someone who is learning just as much as she is._

_She had Amethyst – someone who had helped her so much with her own issues; her wife, thanks to Steven –, she could do this. She wouldn’t let anyone down._

_Lapis and Stevonnie were meant to be together; a match made in heaven itself – an unstoppable force that lights the darkness of the universe. Peridot struggled to keep her tears in check as she listened to their speeches. Both were moving and impactful in their own way._

_“Stevonnie, before I met Steven I had lost all hope and thought I would be trapped forever… But he freed me – defying the Gems to help even when he didn’t know I was in Pain –, and I left him. Yet, he never gave up on me – when I gave up on myself, he was there to bring light back into my world. I was a monster, but he didn’t care anyway. His kind heart and love saved me.”_ Lapis paused before continuing, _“I had felt wrong for wanting him; wanted his comfort all to myself, offered to take him away… In the end, I came back. When I saw the way he and Connie just… meshed and clicked together, synchronised… Part of me might’ve been jealous. They were perfect for each other, and I was alone. Although I enjoyed spending time with you both, I knew it couldn’t work. You were human and I was not… When I saw Stevonnie in person for the first time, another part of me felt drawn to you. I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with_ us _. Nonetheless, spending time with you has only made me want you more. You were a shining light that brightened everyone’s lives, and I was in the twilight zone…_

_Stevonnie, you are amazing, kind, caring, and loving beyond words. I wasn’t sure how I felt about everything after the wedding, but you helped me figure us out anyway. We both liked each other but were afraid to take action. What I mean to say is Stevonnie, I love you; I’m really glad that we took that first step. Just look at where we are now! Your love has helped me move past so many demons I’d never thought I’d conquer. Thanks to you, I have a new mom and have never felt better. I know I can be a mess at times, but I’m glad to be your mess.”_

_“Lapis Lazuli, I’ve always enjoying spending time with you; whether as Steven and Connie or myself. Truth is, we never would’ve gotten this far without you either. Before, when I was just Steven and Connie, part of me had dreaded the future. Even though Stevonnie is practically immortal, I had doubts about making it on our own. I am glad fate had bought us together the way that it has. You’ve allowed me to love more than ever. Because of you, our world has become a much better place. With you by my side, I am able to love myself, love you, and most importantly, keep spreading love to others. Together, we will unite gems and humans alike. We will become the bridge._

_If you told Connie about this future before she met Steven, she would’ve probably called you crazy. But someone has to take that step. I’m glad I took that step with Steven, and we’re glad to take this step with you. I love you Lapis.”_

\---

“I love you, ya goof!”

“Love you Laps.”

“So ‘Vonnie, just how ticklish ARE you?” Lapis asked as she ticked her partner.

Stevonnie couldn’t help but giggle childishly as Lapis moved into ‘6-wheel drive’.

“LAPIS!” They exclaimed between giggles, “That’s… chee…ating…”

“Oh, is that so?” Lapis ‘asked’ as Stevonnie tried effortlessly to ‘retaliate’.

Trying to tickle someone while they were tickling you was hard; especially if they were using their hand, feet, wings, and all.

“Hmm… hehe… try harder honey.”

The fusion let out a huff as they barely got a few giggles out of the water gem. This game would always end with Lapis winning, but Stevonnie loved it anyway. To them, she was the most beautiful, elegant, and amazing gem in the universe; to her, they were the most gorgeous, loving, and caring person she was lucky enough to be with. They complimented each other so perfectly and beautifully and they wouldn’t change a thing... The future would be rocky, but no challenge would be too big for Lapis and Stevonnie…

 

*DING DONG*

 

“Lapis, do we… have a doorbell?”

“Maybe?” Lapis shrugged, “I thought you’d know…”

“I don’t think Steven’s thought about it before, I mean anyone can just see inside or outside…”

 

“HELLO?” A VERY familiar voice called out.

Lapis headed down the stairs to open the door, with Stevonnie following. Seeing that it was Kevin, she face-palmed and sighed,

“What is it?”

“Listen, I’ve just…” Kevin stammered as Stevonnie stood next to Lapis.

 

Their expression wasn’t pleasant, but Kevin had to do this. Stevonnie now stood over 7 feet tall – easily towering over him, but Kevin could still remember the time they first met. They were barely taller than him and Kevin had assumed they were a girl – only to find out later when they unfused, because of him. He felt great shame at his past actions, but he was here on a mission.

“Kevin, if this is about…” Stevonnie started, dread evident in their tone.

“Please, just LISTEN.”

“Okay.”

“Lapis and Stevonnie, I’ve come to… apologise.”

 

“Apologise?” They asked in unison.

“Being there at your wedding made me realise just how terrible of a person I was.”

_‘Took him long enough.’_ Amethyst thought as she hid behind a pillar. She hadn’t meant to spy, but she just loved stretching in the house.

Kevin continued, “I’ve changed, please, just let me stay!”

“Stay?”

“What…”

“My parents have done nothing but spoil me; they let me do whatever I want and boss people around I like own them, let me become human trash just like them, and WORST OF ALL, they make money by exploiting others. They have become corrupt with wealth and I needed to get out of there if I wanted to change.”

“So you’ve cut ties with your family?”

“YES LAPIS, when I told them how I felt, they said I just need to harden up or SCRAM!”

Both felt touched by this, but weren’t convinced yet. If he really changed, then he needed to proof it.

“So I left; took my car and whatever belongings I could fit in it, and just ran. I don’t need their dirty stinking money anyway. Did you know how many people I’ve crossed?”

“Probably everyone,” Lapis said, dead pan.

“Yeah,” Kevin sighed and slumped his shoulders, “I didn’t know how I could even begin to make up for my actions if they all turned me down. So I took a job at your dad’s carwash, saved up, and got myself cleaned up. It didn’t pay a lot, but it was enough for food and petrol. Although most of beach city has forgiven me by now, none of my ‘friends’ have talked to me since then. I’ve called or told them in person to say I was sorry; but after doing everything they asked, all they did was humiliate me on social media. Figures that the only ‘friends’ I have are lesser jerks than me. I don’t care if they forgive me anymore, what matters is you. I don’t know why you bothered inviting someone like me to your wedding; but thank you Stevonnie and Lapis.”

“Thanks, but it was their idea…”

Stevonnie rubbed their neck, this was hard. On one hand, Kevin seemed to have changed; but on the other, he could still stab them in their backs…

“I know you don’t trust me, but I just want to help.”

“Help?”

 

“I’ve done all that I could with my ‘friends’. I really don’t have anything now, Greg was nice enough to let me work at the car wash; but I can’t live like this forever. Stevonnie, I’ve felt something about you ever since I met you. Whenever you were around, I just felt sure of something. I don’t know what it is, but I just pushed you away by being the jerk that I was. You were so different to everyone I’ve met before and I guess part of me was just attracted to that. I wanted you to be a friend, be seen with me, and I selfishly wanted you to like me and hang out with me. Just so I could be more popular. I know what you’re thinking,”

Kevin took a moment to catch his breath before continuing,

“You may think that I’m here because I want to be with you, romantically. Well, you aren’t wrong. But before you shut me out, you have to know that besides that, there are other reasons. Stevonnie, you’re a good person; someone to look up to. I am sorry for everything that I’ve done, I really am. I just did what I thought was right and ended up upsetting you. Please, help me become a better person. I want to help you and the gems do what they do. I don’t want to be human scum ANYMORE!”

 

Kevin continued, not caring for the fact that he was crying,

“You’re the only ones I have left – The only ones who could possibly give me another chance even after everything. Why else would you have invited me to your wedding? We can start as friends, just please, forgive my stupid idiot ass. I want to be like you, I want to be loved instead of hated. I have seen where a life of betrayal leads; I don’t want to die alone like Marty. I don’t want to wait until it’s too late. Stevonnie and Lapis, what do you say?”

 

They were conflicted, but they supposed that if they gave the diamonds another chance, not giving Kevin another chance would make them hypocrites.

Lapis sighed, “Okay, Kevin; just remember, our house, our rules.”

“You can move in,” Stevonnie replied, “But you’ll have to take the couch for now.”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Kevin exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around both Lapis and Stevonnie, “You guys are the BEST!”

Kevin continued crying as the hug continued. Who cares what people think; this family LIVES on ‘weird’.

“So, Kevin, you actually mean it when you like us?”

“Maybe…” He squeaked.

“And me?”

“Lapis, you and Stevonnie are both GORGEOUS and AMAZING! You can’t just expect people NOT to like you!”

“Yeah, we’re pretty hot if that’s what you mean.” Lapis gave Stevonnie a nudge, “So Stevonnie, what do you think about him and _us_?”

“It’s okay if it doesn’t work out, it’s just…”

“We’re open to it,” Stevonnie interrupted, “Might just take a while is all.”

“You have to admit, if you had to pick a guy as yourselves; it’d be me right?”

“Apart from your personality? Maybe… It was just weird when we were kids, you know. Not that Stevonnie is definable in age…”

“So, can you help me with my car? It’s kinda stuck in the sand…”

“Sure Kevin, but I think you should drink some water first…”

“Yeah, thanks again, for giving me a chance.”

“Not a problem, Kevin,” Stevonnie replied, “As long as you can acknowledge your mistakes and change for the better, we’re all friends here.”

“Just so you know, things can get kinda crazy round here…” Lapis smirked.

At that exact moment, Lion wondered over, gave Kevin a sniff, and proceeded to tackle him into a hug, bringing Lapis and Stevonnie with them. ‘I like this new Kevin.’ Lion thought as he licked his face.

“He likes you already,” Stevonnie said with stars in their eyes.

Kevin awkwardly petted the pink fur, causing the feline to purr. It was weird, crazy, and new; but if that’s what it took for him to become a better person, he was up for it.

 

They stayed in the embrace, laughing and making jokes as Amethyst rolled them a bottle of water.

“Er, Water’s here ‘Von…” She said with the most confused and strange expression ever, unsure how to feel about this. It could very well prove interesting in the future, but right now it was just 50 shades of awkward…

 

 

 

The reactions of the other gems were equally ‘random’, and Priyanka could only give Stevonnie and Lapis a strange look when they turned up for their weekend with Kevin. Although she was concerned at first, she could tell from his actions and manners that he was genuine. Who was she to judge?

Yellow Diamond did a double take on her next visit, before bursting into laugher. Kevin was not intimidated and stood his ground, which Yellow respected.

“Well, just behave then alright?” She told them with a wink.

They were smart; and she knew that whatever happened, Stevonnie and Lapis would be fine.

 

_That_ , however would be a story for another day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Might’ve been a TAD long… Oh well…)
> 
> Also: More wedding fluff just because I can… Thought I was done aye? 
> 
> (Did I just go non-linear? Oh dear… Sorry imagination of readers, but a story about not being defined by words is sure to break SOME ‘rules’… Yeah, call me a rebel…)
> 
> (Kinda hard to turn a character around when you’ve pushed them so far the other way just a few chapters ago without making it feel forced… in other words, he had to earn it.)
> 
> I hope Kevin’s change wasn’t too jarring, but it’s all according to keikaku…
> 
> I promise it’ll be good!


	7. The K Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has Stevonnie and Lapis thinking.

Kevin though slow at first, had proven his worth to both the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds, earning their respect. He took the time to bond with each and every one of them, taking a healthy interest in learning both the history of gems and their language. Pearl thought he would give up, but she lost that bet to Amethyst – she’d have to eat a WHOLE donut. (She accepted willingly)

He had been eager about learning to fight, saying that he couldn’t be a burden. Moved, Pearl thought them everything she knew, with Stevonnie and Lapis assisting. In only a few months, he could hold his own against all the Pearls and was almost as strong as Stevonnie themselves. He wasn’t as precise or flexible as Connie or Stevonnie, but he was just as determined and made up for it in his taunts. It was a dirty tactic, but Jasper could only admire his resourcefulness.

He had the spirit of Jasper, but the level-headedness of Sapphire. It was hard work, and he often needed to be healed by Stevonnie; but it was worth it. Gradually, Stevonnie and Lapis felt more comfortable around him as he integrated into the ‘family’. He mastered the gem language not long afterwards, causing Stevonnie to play catch up. Peridot was all too happy to teach them about the basics of gem technology, and was surprised to find them picking it up so fast. She started to randomly set ‘traps’ in the house to see what they would do. Pearl was furious afterwards, but had to admit seeing them defuse those in under a minute was reassuring. Who would’ve thought, a reformed ‘Casanova’ bringing everyone together – once again being a shining example of the human ability to change.

Somehow, he had changed from the ‘womaniser’ and snob that he was to someone who genuinely loved all. On more than one occasion, he had managed to convince remaining loyalists where Stevonnie and Lapis alone had failed. To those, only the image of the Diamonds mattered and they were ‘tainting the authority with impurity’. His message of his past had resonated more solidly then anything the Diamonds could ever say.

_“An iron fist only causes suffering, fear, and devastation; power doesn’t matter when you have no friends or no allies. You live in fear of betrayal and you betray others just to get ahead. Those close to you, those you admire, and those you care about. In the end, you pay for your actions with regret. Why live a life filled with regret when you can live one full of love and joy?”_

 

Stevonnie and Lapis couldn’t be more proud of Kevin’s progress. Soon, the combined might of The Great Diamond Alliance and Crystal Gems had converted all the old loyalists, save for one. They had steamrolled changes in only a few years and could soon begin rebuilding. Unfortunately, the last ‘holdout’ was a slightly delusional and volatile Emerald – one of the highest ranked besides the four diamonds. For months, both parties had been at an impasse, neither willing to budge.

Garnet knew things could very well get ugly if a solution wasn’t reached. And so, Garnet approved a surprise attack when the Emerald had seemed distracted; seeing that this would have the highest likelihood of a positive outcome. Needless to say, things weren’t that simple…

Emerald had gotten her hands on terrorist propaganda and was primed for a fruitless suicide attack. Kevin had seen the glint in her eyes as soon as they breached the lair. He wasted no time moving in front of Stevonnie and Lapis in an effort to save them. Although Stevonnie would’ve been just fine without his sacrifice, they summoned their bubble just a moment too late and took an otherwise lethal hit. Lapis would’ve surely poofed and Stevonnie might’ve gone into a coma from the shock, but Kevin managed to block just enough of the blast to prevent a potentially crippling blow – neither of them could afford to be taken out of action.

The result, though, was not pleasant. The Emerald had been shattered in the explosion, and Lapis was dazed. Stevonnie and Kevin had been injured severely from the blast, both taking major damage. Their healing powers had meant that Stevonnie could stand up mere seconds after the ringing in their ears ceased; however, Kevin’s injuries proved to be fatal. They had died.

Stevonnie immediately started crying over his lifeless body, he was a friend; and he died protecting Stevonnie and Lapis – two beautiful people he admired and changed his ways over. Everyone watched on with their own tears as the scene unfolded, it was another grim reminder of the fragility of humanity and their love and spirit in spite of it.

Kevin was mildly confused when he awoke Pink; not expecting to be revived. Lars and Lion had mattered, but he never thought he was worthy of such a feat. Stevonnie had proved that he was now a true Crystal Gem – someone worth saving –; and in return, he vowed to make the most of his new life.

From that day forth, everything changed.

 

 

“Hey Lapis, I’ve been thinking…” Stevonnie asked as they snuggled with Lapis.

“What is it, Hon?”

“Since that day, I’ve been just been thinking…”

“About kids?”

“Yeah, like… it just reminded me so much about you know. And I’m just not sure what you think.”

“Stevonnie,” Lapis replied as she pinched their cheek, “I’m sure we can figure something out. Mom’s still around you know, you could always ask.”

“I’m not sure… since you know; it just wouldn’t feel right if we don’t share parentage…”

 

“Come on, you lovebirds,” Kevin called out from the couch, “We’ve pretty much got eternity to figure it out right? I mean we’re all basically immortal now.”

“That’s a good point…”

“Besides, ‘Von, the empire is basically safe now; no need to worry about dying or anything. Also, I’m pretty sure you’re both kids to your mom already…”

“That we are,” Lapis cheerfully added.

Although they weren’t sure how they’d have kids without losing their gems, they weren’t in any real rush to figure things out. Eventually, things would work out, but now they could take all the time they wanted. Sure, Kevin loved how affectionate Stevonnie and Lapis were towards each other; but he always respected their boundaries – even if he _you know_ … He was also just a great help around the place and actually assisted in dealing with many ‘obsessive’ Lapvonnie ‘fanboys’. Controversial, yes; but many things – both good and bad – had been the same in its day.

 

Down on the couch below, Kevin and Pink Pearl were playing with Lion; three different pink beings, united by a common thread – Stevonnie and Lapis. As they relished the presence of each other, Stevonnie and Lapis thought about what the future holds. Like how their relationship would develop and what adventures were still ahead. Changes still had to be made in the empire, but for now, they were safe – they would think about kids later. Even though the idea of gorgeous babies and gemlings still lingered in their minds; now was time for simple relaxation and snuggles.

“Lapis, have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? How they just… shine…”

“I don’t believe you have. You know, your eyes are very beautiful as well.” Lapis said as she kissed her gorgeous partner, “The way they can change shape and twinkle… And don’t get me started on your hair; always so magical and amazing! And you make SUCH CUTE FACES!”

“I could say the same about your wings, Lapis. THEY ARE MADE OF WATER! And you can make them into fists and ALL KINDS of cool stuff.”

“You mean like this?” Lapis asked as she gave Stevonnie a noogie using her water ‘hands’.

“I love you Lapis. You are just SO CUTE!”

“I love you too, Stevonnie.”

For the rest of the afternoon, nobody could get them to budge; both simply too content snuggling (and kissing) to bother. Everything was perfect because they had the other.

 

\---

 

_Flexibility, Love, and Trust_

_Those are just…_

_Some of things you need…_

_Together, as one…_

_We are United,_

_Never, ever alone again_

_Even Apart,_

_We are of one mind…_

_You are my everything…_

_Together, fused or not;_

_We are happiness defined_

_You have saved me…_

_My shining star…_

_I am forever grateful._

_We are beyond definition_

_A cosmic union of love…_

_Beautiful, Blooming…_

_Unstoppable, always loving_

_You bring joy into my life_

_Our shining life, together…_

_You are my everything…_

_Bringing love and joy_

_We are happiness defined_

_You have saved me…_

_My shining star…_

_I am forever grateful._

_Never, ever alone again…_

_Together for all time…_

_We are happiness defined…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short, but this isn’t the end!
> 
> There’s still content ahead.
> 
> Chapter 8: A chapter that isn’t just Lapvonnie. (For those who want it)
> 
> Chapter 9: A bonus chapter that is just pure Lapvonnie goodness. (In case you thought there wasn’t enough Lapvonnie)
> 
> Chapter 10: A chapter with just the Lapvonnie wedding fluff/feels. (With maximum goodness for your Lapvonnie reading pleasure)


	8. (‘Deleted’ Chapter) The Lost Chapter: A ‘Garnet’ Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin/Stevonnie/Lapis ‘fluff’, ‘nuff said.
> 
> (Basically me turning _that_ dial all the way _that_ way…)

As they lay in bed together, Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis reflected on their relationship. Stevonnie and Lapis were perfect together and didn’t feel the need to add to the relationship; however, Kevin had changed that. Stevonnie and Lapis still loved each other, above all else; but they had more than enough love to include Kevin.

Like a young Greg Universe, Kevin’s certainly attractive and could easily be mistaken for one of those celebrities with lots of ‘fangirl’ admirers – except he was no celebrity, and used to have a repulsive attitude. Stevonnie and Lapis had changed him into someone who was beautiful both inside and out. Lacking any musical ability, however; meant that Amethyst and Jasper still thought Greg was better. The combination is odd and had been almost impossible, but life often surprises you; and then you find out you enjoy it.

 

“You’re just so beautiful, my sweet honeybun angels.” Kevin said to Stevonnie and Lapis, a wide grin on his face.

“Yeah, we’re amazing aren’t we Laps?”

“Out of this world,” Lapis smirked, “My gorgeous Diamond.”

Stevonnie and Lapis exchanged a quick kiss before they turned towards Kevin. He kissed them both as he wrapped his arms around them.

“You know Kevin,” Stevonnie started, “I never thought I’d say this, but you’re actually quite charming.”

“Nothing compared to you, my beautiful blue alien angel and well, you, Stevonnie.”

“Don’t tell me you aren’t hot for it, Kevy. Together we _rule_. If it weren’t for Stevonnie, we wouldn’t even be together. But you know what? I glad you’re here to chase away everyone else. Nobody compares to us and I’d rather keep it that way. You’re cute and Stevonnie and I love that.”

Kevin blushed pink as Stevonnie grabbed his hand.

“I thought you’d run when you found out, but I do have to admit; Stevonnie doesn’t just like ‘girls’. It was just hard when Steven’s so great you know. He may not be much of a looker, but together we make something rather exquisite, wouldn’t you say?”

“You’re crazy, but I love it! Even now, you make my heart beat so, so fast. I was a jerk, but you saved me. Nobody cared enough to help me, but I’m glad you did baby.”

“So how would you like to have a little ‘fun’ with Lapis and me? We’re great together, but I’m just missing something you know. I have so much love to give, but you know I also love receiving it. Would you help us beautiful sweethearts?”

“Oh, sweet cheeks, I love you so much. You make me feel so complete.”

“Love ya too Kevin, you cutie pie. Thanks for making us even better.”

“So, Stevonnie, shall we show this human what true beauty looks like?”

“Lapis, I’m glad you’re up for it. I love you SO MUCH! You’re the best Beach Summer Fun Buddy For Life EVER!” Stevonnie replied as they kissed Lapis passionately.

“What are we waiting for then? Stevonnie I love you, AND I LOVE making US HAPPY.”

“I love that too,” Stevonnie said with a wink as they gave Lapis and Kevin a nudge, “Here’s to LOVE, HAPPINESS, AND JOY! Time for this Diamond to _shine_ , time to take everything to the next level; the universe calls for it! Time to show the people what these true angels can do…”

They stayed together in a passionate embrace for a moment; all truly enjoying everything, until…

*Slide Whistle Pitch Up Sound Effect* × 2

 

‘Garnet’ here, since you know where this is going… I’m leaving _that_ for another day; the events would ‘likely’ unfold differently, but it’ll still be ‘cute’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s further than I’m planning to turn the dial (ever)… probably…
> 
> I know Stevonnie doesn’t swing _that_ way _that_ much… But I sure at least one of you secretly wanted to read something like this…
> 
> I mean if everyone loves it, I don’t see a problem.
> 
> That’s about as far as I could push it with a G rating… Also, Kevin is ‘optional’ if you know what I mean…
> 
> Basically if either Steven or Connie were to be with another gem, it’d be them TOGETHER AS Stevonnie with Lapis; conversely, reformed Kevin is the ‘human’ pick for shipping. Not as strong, but there because reasons… (He isn’t a lost cause, everyone deserves a chance; Stevonnie and Lapis just happened to be the ones who gave him that chance – you can’t blame Stevonnie and Lapis for being AWESOME)
> 
> JAMBUDS FOREVER! STEVONNIE FOREVER! LAPVONNIE FOREVER! Nobody is ditching anyone in my ships.
> 
> Stevonnie just loves having fun with Lapis okay, they’re all adults; who’s to say you know…
> 
> (SORRY Lapamedot / Lapidot shippers, that still works; but Stevonnie and Connverse have higher shipping ‘authority’ so Lapis and Stevonnie wins. If I add any more, it’d just be you know… Besides, Amethyst and Pearl are family; that’d be weird for Stevonnie…)


	9. (Bonus) Sleepover with Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Happens right after Chapter/Day 3)
> 
> Stevonnie and Lapis visits the Maheswarans for the night.

Not long after meeting Stevonnie’s mom as a fusion, Lapis had been invited for a sleepover together with Stevonnie, at the Maheswaran residence.

“Aren’t we a little… old for that?” Lapis asked on the phone.

“Nonsense, Lapis. You and Stevonnie will never be too old for a mothers love; I know this and you’re gonna love it.”

“Well, see you tonight then, I guess. By the way, thanks for everything.”

“Oh, don’t mention it. Talk to you later, bye sweetie.”

“Bye Mom!” Stevonnie called over the phone as Lapis hung up, smiling dopily.

Even after everything, it was nice to have a mother to talk to; someone who could just be there for you no matter what. Sure the Diamonds the nice, but there was just no substitute for the human touch – not yet anyway. Priyanka had been insistent on making them both feel welcome; she knew that gem stuff could be stressful and thought it would be a good idea for them to take a break every now and then.

 

“Stevonnie, your mom is really nice, but I’m not really sure if I’m up for it…”

“Lapis, you’ve been to their house, it’ll be fine. She already loves us! Can’t be any harder than having dinner, right?”

Once again, Stevonnie was right. For Lapis, the hardest part of any challenge was often just overcoming her lingering insecurities. With Stevonnie’s infectious positivity and encouragement, it was hard not to feel encouraged and emboldened. This meant that Lapis found herself doing things which were simply unthinkable to her past self; hanging out with people, wearing human clothing, eating food, getting smothered in love, just to name a few. During their time together, Lapis had noticed that their relationship wasn’t just helping her; it was helping Stevonnie as well. Inside, Lapis could see that Steven and Connie were happier than ever before; now they were truly carefree. Freed from the limitations of human mortality, they could now focus on better things – like hanging out with everyone, loving life in general; and of course, finally being able to be with Lapis.

 

Later that day, when they had shown up for dinner, Lapis and Stevonnie were greeted with warm hugs and kisses from both Priyanka and Doug. They were all too eager in welcoming them, and Lapis couldn’t help but smile a little. It seemed like Stevonnie’s parents had picked up their habit of ‘collecting’ new family.

The dinner was a simple traditional meal which they both enjoyed whole-heartedly. After dinner, Lapis did the dishes, tidied the table, and had a nice chat with the Maheswarans. They had even brought out Connie’s baby photos for Lapis to look at, embarrassing Stevonnie.

“Stevonnie… I’ve seen Steven’s baby photos, what’s so different about these…”

“Well… you’re pretty much the first person apart from Steven and Yellow Diamond to have seen them.”

“Yellow Diamond… in this house… looking at your baby photos…”

“Unbelievable, I know,” Priyanka added, “She wanted to talk about parenting, and you know, one thing led to another.”

“So that’s why she looked at me like that for a whole year…” Stevonnie mused, “Although… the other diamonds were a little strange around that time too…”

“Yeah... she may’ve had Yellow Pearl make some copies while I was making coffee…”

“That explains a lot…” Lapis commented as she thought about the Pearls’ reaction to their ‘announcement’.

 

After they finished looking at the embarrassing baby photos, the Maheswarans left Stevonnie and Lapis to their own devices. They then played the typical sleepover games – with a twist of course, with Stevonnie playing for both Steven and Connie. The truth part was easy, Stevonnie was only a little embarrassed as they recalled how exactly Connie had been on the beach that fateful day and confessed some secrets they hadn’t told each other yet. The dare part, was harder; not wanting to unfuse, Stevonnie opted to just shapeshift another mouth for the kissing games.

It was weird, but Lapis loved it. For obvious reasons, they passed playing twister since Lapis didn’t really need to worry about human anatomy and could just bend her limbs where and however – all without shapeshifting or stretching. Stevonnie was flexible, but they were still mostly human, so they thought it would’ve been unfair. After the games, they went upstairs, took a shower, changed into their PJ’s, and headed for Connie’s old bedroom (now Stevonnie’s bedroom whenever they wanted to escape beach city. When they opened the door, however, they were surprised to find their mom sitting in a chair and waiting.

“What’s this?” Lapis asked.

“Just a little bonding time with my precious sweeties; you wouldn’t mind, right?”

“Not one bit!” Stevonnie spoke for them both.

 

As they settled into the bed, Priyanka tucked them in and started to read them one of Connie’s favourite books as a child. Neither the name of the book nor the plot mattered, for they simply enjoyed listening to the woman’s voice. A voice that carried the softness of a loving parent, yet at other times could rival Yellow Diamond in harshness and authority. As the story finished, both were almost asleep. Priyanka sang them a lullaby as they drifted ever closer to sleep. When she finished, their eyes could barely stay open.

“Goodnight Stevonnie and Lapis, I love you both sweetie.” She said as she gave them both a kiss.

“Night mom, love you too.” They replied as they both returned the kiss.

A soft hug later, Priyanka could already hear their soft snoring. She smiled and made sure they were both still tucked in before leaving the room and gently closing the door.

That night, Lapis and Stevonnie slept better than ever, content in the comfort of each other and having a loving family; sharing many happy dreams together until they drifted into a deep slumber. Priyanka had returned later to take many cute photos of them asleep and didn’t wake them up the next day until Lion had shown up – obviously feeling a bit left out. She barely managed to give the feline a hug before he bolted upstairs, into the bedroom, and licked them awake.

“LION!” was all she heard from them until they came down an hour later for breakfast, hands linked, and Lion in tow. The idea would’ve seemed delusional to her almost a decade ago, but now, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a WRAP! (In case you didn’t notice, most of the titles reference only a small part of the chapter… yeah, it’s intentional.)
> 
> Gotta end on something sweet, right?
> 
> PROBABLY not doing THAT again… (If I wanted to have short ficlets, prompts would’ve been a good idea…)
> 
> PS: I swear I was of sound mind when I wrote this. I just get high off happiness.


	10. Married: ‘Directors’ Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding put in chronological order for your enjoyment.
> 
> _GET YOUR WEDDING FLUFF HERE! GUARANTEED TO ONLY CONTAIN FLUFF!_
> 
> (May contain extra material.)

~~~

As the months rolled by, Stevonnie and Lapis’s relationship flourished into a beautiful flower of cosmic proportions – a blooming flower which reached far beyond Earth’s own solar system. More than 6,000 years of chance events had brought them together – a cosmic game of dice and probability even exceeding the scope of Garnet’s wildest visions and fantasies –, and now, they were about to mark a new Era in their relationship.

They were getting married.

Human politics was expectedly slow. It was only weeks before Stevonnie’s wedding when the relevant legislation had passed, allowing them to unite as a singular legal entity. Fusion wasn’t about just being one or two, it was something else. The system still needed work, but for now they held two votes, had legal rights as a couple, and had been granted a new unified ID. For humans, most gem affairs had little influence or effect. Gems held no legal rights in human matters like politics and benefits; therefore, Garnet had only needed local approval. All the certificate did was officially recognising their status and ensuring they were treated accordingly. This wedding, however, was a different story (what with Lapis having no human lineage).

~~~

A month ago, Blue and Yellow Zircon had called Stevonnie on their phone to inform them of the good news; the wedding was a go. Lapis would be one of the first gems to gain full US citizenship along with the associated legal rights, and Stevonnie would become their ‘spouse’. It would be one of the first true ‘Non-Monogamous’ marriages to be officially recognised. Again, for humans, gem ‘polygamy’ hardly mattered, they were all counted as females anyway – and lesbians as such, unless stated otherwise. One of the surprising outcomes of the influx of gem residents and marriages on earth were the nationwide LGBTI+ and proper anti-discrimination reforms for all persons. Gems had set the cogs in motion, cogs which politicians have quibbled over since the foundation of government itself. Pearl was lucky to be included as one of the founding ‘fathers’, but 1800’s men admittedly were ‘rather forward’ to even allow such a thing. _“Their words, not mine.”_

 

Stevonnie had invited everyone (who weren’t considered hostile) out of pure joy; meaning that on the day of the wedding, a few guests who could turn up wouldn’t exactly be the ‘celebratory’ type. Oh well…

~~~

**###** **Wedding Day** **###**

~~~

All the guests were waiting enthusiastically on the beach as the start of the ceremony approached. A boom could be heard as the Diamond ships appeared in the sky. Wasting no time, they swiftly parked their ships, disembarked, and took their seats. Today was a very special day and they wouldn’t miss it.

 

“In the name of The Great Diamond Alliance, let this joyous ceremony COMMENCE!”

 

~~~

The procession had just started and Lapis and Stevonnie were about to walk down the aisle, both wearing beautiful wedding gowns. Lapis was wearing an intricate white dress with patterns of gold, cyan, and pink, laid out smoothly and fluidly just like herself. It was elaborate and extravagant, sure; but even the Diamond agreed it was fitting. She was being led by Doctor Maheswaran, her adopted mother and soon to be mother-in-law.

“Lapis darling, you look wonderful. What you’ve created together is amazing and please, don’t let anyone ever stop you; remember, I love you!” Priyanka told Lapis as she kissed her.

Lapis wiped the joyful tears forming on her eyes as she addressed the woman, “I can’t thank you enough for being so accepting. I never thought I needed a mother so much, but I… I LOVE YOU MOM, you mean so much to me and Stevonnie…”

As tears threatened to spill from the gem’s eyes, Priyanka gave her a hug and gently comforted her.

“There, there; now, dry those tears and look beautiful for the photos!”

“Yes mom!”

Lapis wiped away the last of her tears as the woman returned to her seat.

 

Inside the Beach House, Stevonnie could barely contain their excitement.

“OMG, PEARL! We’re GONNA GET MARRIED!!!”

“We know.”

“Congrats, by the way,” Yellow Pearl added.

“You and Lazuli… OH I JUST CAN’T WAIT TO PAINT YOU BOTH!”

Stevonnie blushed as they started to lift off the ground.

“Um-My Diamond?”

“OH, OPS! Sorry Pink Pearl… guess I got a little excited there…” Stevonnie replied sheepishly as they calmed themselves.

“It’s time Stevonnie. Rose would’ve loved this, you should be glad.”

“I’m sure she would… yeah…” Stevonnie wiped a tear from their eyes as they prepared to exit the house.

On the sides of Stevonnie were Pearl and Pink Pearl, arguably two of the most important people to both Stevonnie and the original Pink Diamond.

Circumstances may have changed over the millennia, but there would always be a part of them that enjoyed seeing and making ‘their’ diamond’s happy. For Pearl, it was another step of a dream that Pink Diamond herself had created in her legacy; a union beyond human, a union of two species beyond individuals, and a union of best friends – together forever, sharing joy and sorrow. Without her sacrifice, none of this would’ve been possible.

For Pink Pearl, it was a step towards filling the hole left by the loss of her original diamond. Steven, Connie, and Stevonnie were different; but because of their bravery and perseverance, they could now enjoy themselves without fear of repercussions. They had done what the original Pink had failed, and now brought joy into the lives of so many others just like she once did, but better. She couldn’t be happier about Lapis and Stevonnie being together, their combined joy had warmed her heart and gave her a new purpose – joy; spreading and seeing it in others.

 

The moment Stevonnie stepped out onto the balcony, all were in awe. They were wearing a beautiful white dress just like Lapis with gold, cyan, and pink decorations; but with a distinct ‘flavour’. In addition to the patterns, there were also the occasional elements of roses and diamonds; abstract, but present. As nods to their roots, the layers of the dress evoked both hints of the traditional Indian saree and a rock star’s stage costume. It had flair and was multi-faceted, just like Stevonnie themselves. Their gem was proudly displayed with a cut-out in the dress, with both the Crystal Gem’s star and Diamond Alliance symbols as outlines. (When Kevin saw them, his jaw dropped.)

Blue and Yellow Pearl was holding the ‘cape’ part of the dress as they followed Stevonnie; they knew they wanted to dance, but couldn’t help loving flair and schmaltz – so they came up with a no-compromise ‘compromise’. All the Pearls (Pearl included) were wearing their own court outfits – not as a sign of servitude, but as a sign of change and deeper meaning. While Crystal Gem work often precluded such ‘impractical attire’, truth is, nobody can deny just now GREAT it feels to twirl around in a skirt, all the movement of the fabric and (literal) flair.

In fact, most of the gems in attendance were wearing dresses/skirts; even Lars and Sadie were wearing dresses. He was pink already, might as well go with the flow; besides, he found that his new skin tone and physique just made things pop. If you asked him, he’d tell you that Emerald only left because she was jealous of him. (She was pretty great herself, but Lars’ confidence would be her downfall again.) All the quartzes were obviously eager to jump at the opportunity – especially Jasper and the Fam – with all agreeing that dresses were FUN and amazing. Jasper had even earned a few compliments from some of the residents, finding the attention satisfying. Skinny on her part could’ve easily been mistaken for a Pearl, also receiving a fair share of compliments. Stevonnie’s actions have given them more freedom than ever before, allowing them to truly express themselves; therefore, they had been insistent on giving them a gift as well (of quartz sized fireworks) when the ceremony ended.

 

As soon as the BSFBFLs saw each other, their eyes lit up. Each so beautiful in their own right and both wished they could see in third person – just so they could see both themselves at once. In a few photos, you could even see hints of Pink in Stevonnie’s eyes. Some say it was red eye, but Lapis knew it was real. It is amazing how joy can truly transform one into something even more beautiful.

“WOW YOU LOOK AMAZING STEVONNIE/LAPIS!”

“We look AMAZING!”

Turning around, they grinned and posed for another photo, Peridot grinning in the background trying to get in frame (she was the wedding officiant).

 

~~~

Lapis and Stevonnie were meant to be together; a match made in heaven itself – an unstoppable force that lights the darkness of the universe. Peridot struggled to keep her tears in check as she listened to their speeches. Both were moving and impactful in their own way.

 

“Stevonnie, before I met Steven I had lost all hope and thought I would be trapped forever… But he freed me – defying the Gems to help even when he didn’t know I was in Pain –, and I left him. Yet, he never gave up on me – when I gave up on myself, he was there to bring light back into my world. I was a monster, but he didn’t care anyway. His kind heart and love saved me.” Lapis paused before continuing, “I had felt wrong for wanting him; wanted his comfort all to myself, offered to take him away… In the end, I came back. When I saw the way he and Connie just… meshed and clicked together, synchronised… Part of me might’ve been jealous. They were perfect for each other, and I was alone. Although I enjoyed spending time with you both, I knew it couldn’t work. You were human and I was not… When I saw Stevonnie in person for the first time, another part of me felt drawn to you. I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with us. Nonetheless, spending time with you has only made me want you more. You were a shining light that brightened everyone’s lives, and I was in the twilight zone…

Stevonnie, you are amazing, kind, caring, and loving beyond words. I wasn’t sure how I felt about everything after the wedding, but you helped me figure us out anyway. We both liked each other but were afraid to take action. What I mean to say is Stevonnie, I love you; I’m really glad that we took that first step. Just look at where we are now! Your love has helped me move past so many demons I’d never thought I’d conquer. Thanks to you, I have a new mom and have never felt better. I know I can be a mess at times, but I’m glad to be your mess.”

 

“Lapis Lazuli, I’ve always enjoying spending time with you; whether as Steven and Connie or myself. Truth is, we never would’ve gotten this far without you either. Before, when I was just Steven and Connie, part of me had dreaded the future. Even though Stevonnie is practically immortal, I had doubts about making it on our own. I am glad fate had bought us together the way that it has. You’ve allowed me to love more than ever. Because of you, our world has become a much better place. With you by my side, I am able to love myself, love you, and most importantly, keep spreading love to others. Together, we will unite gems and humans alike. We will become the bridge.

If you told Connie about this future before she met Steven, she would’ve probably called you crazy. But someone has to take that step. I’m glad I took that step with Steven, and we’re glad to take this step with you. I love you Lapis.”

 

~~~

 

While Steven and Connie’s wedding had been phenomenal, this was on a whole new level; it was another step towards a united future. Stevonnie had built the bridge for hybrid perma-fusions, and now they and Lapis would build the bridge for humans and gems. They, the most amazing, beautiful, loving, caring, and powerful beings that Peridot knew, were finally going to tie the knot. Blazing trails without a care in the world and loving all of it – they were Lapvonnie. Greatness and purity so beyond definition and grasp, that no Peridot shipping ‘dissertation’ could adequately capture.

 

As Peridot finished reading the ‘thing’, it was clear that Lapis and Stevonnie were both in tears.

 

“Right, you clods… Stevonnie do you…”

“I DO!”

“Lapis, do…”

“YES! YES! YES!”

“You’re worse than Garnet.” Peridot commented.

“We know, SORRY!”

_“Dot, just say it or they’ll be here forever…” Amethyst’s voice told Peridot in her mind._

“ALRIGHT, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MARRIED or WHATEVERS! Stevonnie Pink Diamond Maheswaran-Universe-Lazuli and Lapis Lazuli Mahesiverse, YOU MAY NOW KISS!” Peridot announced as she ‘forced’ them to kiss.

Both giggled as their lips locked, they were now together – forever – nothing would separate them now. They were both just so, so HAPPY! Stevonnie could feel Steven and Connie’s joy spreading through them as they spun Lapis around; it was almost like a dream, an impossible dream that somehow became reality. Lapis found her purpose and happiness again; as much as being a Crystal Gem _rocked_ , being with Stevonnie just felt… right. They were the light that shined in the other’s darkness, someone who shaped their very beings. Unrivalled in power, but wise and kind beyond words, they were admired everywhere they went. Never once had human and gem united so well, two species in harmony brought together by a love stronger than the fabric of reality itself. A union beyond united – beyond ‘two’ –, they needed no definition. All that they needed was their love for each other and themselves.

 

As the newly-weds continued dancing and spinning in joy, their gems started glowing brilliantly, almost blinding the human guests. Thankfully, Garnet had foreseen this and had given everyone special shades; which they all promptly put on – just before the luminosity surged past lighthouse, past White Diamond, and almost to supernova levels. Let’s just say, every human present stayed tanned for the next year or so.

“Thank you everybody for coming!” Azure-Violet announced as they bowed, “I’m so GLAD to share this special day with you all!”

 

They did a small twirl as they unfused (this time much less bright). Everybody present was in happy tears from the pure joy that they felt and Stevonnie radiated from their gem. Well, almost everyone…

Kevin for all the credit you could give him only shed a single tear as his heart ‘sank’. Stevonnie and Lapis were happy together, and he would certainly die alone if he didn’t change. He wasn’t going to accept his fate willingly; and so, as his mood fell deeper than the Mariana trench – deeper than the mantle, down to the very core of the Earth –, he vowed he would change. He would make up for his mistakes, make amends, and hopefully towards a better future. ‘Not going to die like old farty Marty.’ He told himself.

Meanwhile, Aquamarine was smiling earnestly, crying a few happy tears. She and Lapis may not be related, but as a ‘water’ gem, she couldn’t help but feel proud of her ‘cousin’.

Jasper and Topaz were crying a river, hugging each other.

“This… IT’S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!”

“Topaz, pinch me; I need to know this isn’t a dream!”

Topaz pinched Jasper, hard (with those muscles, it was a miracle she was able to even do it). Jasper cried even more in response.

“Oh Pink, My Diamond, if only you could see this now. I’m so sorry for everything, but I know better now thanks to them. Thank you, for your gift and sacrifice. We were blind, but they made us see. I won’t ever forget you; and I promise, I will protect them with everything I’ve got. I will make sure they are safe; you can rest in peace, Rose. I won’t ever abandon them like I did with you; I will share their every burden. LAPIS AND STEVONNIE FOREVER!”

“LAPIS AND STEVONNIE FOREVER!” Topaz cheered as well, “Stevonnie and Lapis, I will protect you just like how you’ve protected each other. I can be a shoulder you cry on, as we all work towards a brighter future.”

“Here,” Jasper said, offering her a fist bump. Topaz almost knocked Jasper over with hers, but neither minded as the joy continued. Stevonnie and Lapis were dancing without a care in the world, just revelling in pure bliss. Their ecstasy was so high, it had transcended into another plane – one most others only reached through drugs. With a partner so divine, it was hard not to be happy.

Everyone still watched on, captivated.

The Diamond would’ve cried an ocean and drowned everyone if not for the drainage and collection Peridot had installed as per Garnet’s advice.

“BLUE!”

“YELLOW!”

“I can’t believe this is real.” Yellow said, entangled with Blue.

“Me neither, darling; BUT IT IS; AND WHITE IS HERE!”

“Yes… I am…” White replied, in between tears.

They were all a mess, and White was glowing rainbow colours; but they didn’t care the slightest. Their precious Stevonnie was married to the most deserving gem in the universe and together would achieve many great things. This would be a day to remember in the history books.

Meanwhile, the Pearls (Yellow, Blue, Pink, and ‘White’) were a crying blubbering mess, all huddled in a ball.

“MY BABIES, so sweet and happy…”

“Yellow, I LOVE YOU!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, BLUE! AND I LOVE YOU TOO ‘WHITE’.”

“Oh, BLUE AND YELLOW; YOU’RE ALL SO GREAT! I love you ALL!”

“Looks like your dream came true, Pink. Rest in Peeeaaacccceeeee…”

Pink Pearl cried hot pink tears and soon, all the Pearls were crying in technicolour just like ‘their’ diamonds. The Pearls continued huddling in their ball for the rest of the event, too happy to stop crying and just being there for each other.

All the Pebbles could do was wiping away their happy tears as they, along with an incoherent Bismuth, prepared for the next part – the after party. They couldn’t help but sing along as Stevonnie and Lapis performed an impromptu ‘duet’.

 

 

_S:_

_Flexibility, Love, and Trust_

_(P: Love and Trust)_

_Those are just…_

_L:_

_Some of things you need…_

_(P: Things you need…)_

_B:_

_Together, as one…_ [fuse]

_A-V:_

_We are United,_

_Never, ever alone again_

_(P: Never… alone…)_

_B:_

_Even Apart,_

_(P: Apart…)_

_We are of one mind…_

_(P: One Mind…)_

_S:_

_You are my everything…_

_(P: My Everything)_

_Together, fused or not;_

_We are happiness defined_

_(P: Happiness defined…)_

_L:_

_You have saved me…_

_(P: Saved me…)_

_My shining star…_

_I am forever grateful._

_(P: Forever gratefulll…)_

_B:_

_Never, ever alone again…_

_(P: Never… alone…)_

_Together, fused or not;_

_We are happiness defined…_

_(P: Happiness defined…)_

_L:_

_Flexibility, Love, and Trust_

_Those are just…_

_S:_

_Some of things you need…_

_B:_

_Together, as one…_

_We are United,_

_Never, ever alone again_

_Even Apart,_

_We are of one mind…_

_L:_

_You are my everything…_

_Together, fused or not;_

_We are happiness defined_

_You have saved me…_

_My shining star…_

_I am forever grateful._

_B:_

_We are beyond definition_

_A cosmic union of love…_

_Beautiful, Blooming…_

_Unstoppable, always loving_

_You bring joy into my life_

_Our shining life, together…_

_S:_

_You are my everything…_

_Bringing love and joy_

_We are happiness defined_

_L:_

_You have saved me…_

_B:_

_My shining star…_

_I am forever grateful._

_Never, ever alone again…_

_Together for all time…_

_We are happiness defined…_

_Lapis and Stevonnie_

_Happiness defined…_

As they finished their ‘duet’ everybody cheered and clapped valiantly, with loads more happy tears being shed.

Jasper was trembling as she activated the trigger for the fireworks, surprising even the Diamonds. The kaleidoscope of colour lit up the whole sky as it cycled through the elements; patterns and colours representative of all gems, in spectacular fashion. Not being bound to ‘human limitations’ of singular unchanging colours, one could only describe the scene as ‘acid trip’ – with colours shifting hue and shape continually.

Lapis and Stevonnie looked on, wide eyed as the finale approached. In clear bold letters, the phrase “LAPIS AND STEVONNIE FOREVER!” could be seen around a border of still active fireworks – all in colours representative of them.

“OH MY STARS, THANKS SO MUCH!” Both exclaimed in unison.

“We just wanted to thank you for everything.”

“Oh JASPER, you’re the BEST!”

Stevonnie and Lapis hugged the gem in question, and then all the other quartzes joined in. They could only smile and laugh as they were almost suffocated in the quartz pile. After that hug finished, they did the same with all the other guests. Everyone was so happy and proud of them, especially their parents and the Pearls; it was just heart-warming. All they do was smile as they tossed the bouquet, entwined in each other.

“I love you Lapis.”

“I love you too, Stevonnie.”

“We love us.” They said in unison and they shared yet another kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? Here’s a bonus Pearls and newly-wed Lapvonnie goodness.
> 
> (Happens right after the quartz hug)
> 
> ~~~  
> The Pearls were all so proud of Stevonnie and Lapis as they rushed over to give them a hug, still very much streaming rainbow tears of joy.
> 
> All four of them crashed into the newly-weds, nearly toppling them over. A bright light radiated from their gems, and Rainbow Pearl found herself in existence once more. Stevonnie and Lapis were tiny, but that didn’t stop the fused Pearls cuddling them close.
> 
> “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! That was AMAZING! What a WEDDING! We’re so happy!” Rainbow blubbered as she lost control and cried even harder than before.
> 
> “Oh Rainbow, we love you too.” The newly-weds said in unison as they kissed her.
> 
> The Diamonds could only smile as they took the scene in. A pearl fusion bigger than even White, yet softer than water on the inside; in other times, they would be a force to be reckoned with, but now they were just an adorable mess – a mess that loved kisses and hugs.
> 
> It was supposed to be Lapis and Stevonnie’s wedding, but the diamonds supposed it wasn’t just their happiest day either; it was everyone’s happiest day too – all thanks to the love that was Stevonnie and Lapis.


End file.
